The Tales Of Rebellion
by HARAkiriFTCN
Summary: Kaisar Hwanin terbunuh. Masa-masa kegelapan tanah suci Hwanin dimulai. rapat 13 perdana menteri, kudeta, dendam dan perang. darah mualai tertoreh di Hwanin. FTBlue fanfic.JongKi, YongKi, SeungHwan.
1. Chapter 1

Datang lagi! Maaf jika kami langsung updet beberapa fic hari ini dan membuat spam di sini..#bungkuk mian

Kali ini bukan oneshot tapi multichip. Fic yang akan menampilkan anak-anak FnC. Baik itu FT Island atau CN Blue. Dan ada beberapa OC sebagai pembantu. Tapi tenang.. Tak akan ada OC yang di pairkan dengan FnC Boys. Ah, ya.. satu lagi. Ini adalah fic AU(Alternatif Univers). Bersetting di sebuah kerajaan besar bernama Hwanin.

Yosh! Selamat membaca..

The Tales of Rebellion

A FnC Fanfiction

By

Shinhwan

XOXOXO

Dini hari. Udara malam yang dingin masih menyelimuti seluruh wilayah kerajaan Hwanin. Banyak yang masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Hanya para prajurit penjaga yang masih terlihat.

Sesosok bayangan tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menuju ke arah kediaman Selir. Langkahnya panjang-panjang. Seperti ingin melewati jarak berkilo-kilo dengan hanya sekali melangkah. Sosok itu berhenti setelah dua orang penjaga menahannya.

"Izinkan aku masuk, aku membawa berita penting untuk Selir Han." Sosok itu, yang ternyata seorang dayang paruh baya berbicara pada penjaga kediaman Selir Han, istri kedua Yang Mulia Raja Lee Joowon. Penguasa kerajaan Hwanin.

Kedua penjaga menatap curiga ke arah dayang yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dari pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah dapat diketahui kalau ia termasuk salah satu dayang senior yang bertugas khusus melayani permaisuri dan selir.

"Kau harus menunggu sampai pagi, Selir Han masih istritahat."

"Tapi!"

"Biarkan dia masuk." Suara tegas Selir Han dari balik pintu membuat kedua penjaga itu menunduk patuh kemudian membuka pintu, mempersilakan tamu wanita itu masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya. Rahasia adalah segalanya di istana. Dayang dan penjaga memang sengaja dilatih menjadi 'dinding' bisu. Meskipun mereka dapat mendengar, tapi tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari istana sepatah katapun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berani menggangu istirahatku." Selir cantik kesayangan Yang Mulia memasang muka tidak suka.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi saya membawa berita yang sangat penting dan gawat." Dayang senior itu terlihat begitu takut. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya.

"Cepat katakan."

"Permaisuri baru saja melahirkan. Ternyata prediksi dokter istana salah. Anak yang dikandung Permaisuri bukan bayi perempuan tapi laki-laki."

Kilat kemarahan jelas terpancar dari mata indah milik Selir Han. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan kemurkaannya. Betapa berita ini begitu menyakitkan. Semua rencana yang ia susun matang terancam gagal. Namun ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan membiarkan apapun menggagalkan rencananya. Rencana untuk masa depan putranya. Ya, ia tidak boleh meyerah sekarang. Tidak.

"Dayang Jeon, antar aku ke kediaman permaisuri sekarang."

Wanita pelayan itu segera menegakkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan mantap, "Baik, Yang Mulia."

XOXOXO

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Yang Mulia.. Permaisuri yang melahirkan bayi laki-laki dan bayi itu mati sebelum genap berusia satu tahun adalah pertanda buruk bagi kelangsungan kerajaan. Itu sudah tercatat jelas dalam buku ramalan kerajaan."

Siang belum sepenuhnya datang, tapi suasana di ruang pertemuan kerajaan telah ramai dan begitu ribut. Pertemuan kerajaan dadakan yang dihadiri seluruh menteri dan penasihat kerajaan menjadi begitu riuh diisi dengan perdebatan panjang.

Semalam, Permaisuri Park Yeoreoum telah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki, namun bayi tersebut mati bahkan sebelum Raja sempat melihatnya. Kabar ini langsung tersiar dan membuat riuh seluruh penghuni istana.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Yang Mulia. Untuk mencegah kemalangan istana, Permaisuri harus diasingkan ke pulau budak."

Dan keputusan beratpun harus diambil.

XOXOXO

Dayang Jeon memang seorang dayang senior yang telah biasa mengabdikan diri pada istana dengan mematuhi semua perintah yang diberikan. Selama tiga puluh tahun pengabdiannya, ia belum pernah sekalipun melanggar apa yang disuruh. Apapun itu, ia akan melaksanakan dengan patuh dan tunduk. Bahkan untuk menebas lehernya sendiri. Namun kali ini, perintah yang ia dapatkan dari Selir Han kali ini sangat sulit ia laksanakan. Ini akan mudah jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan sebagai wanita biasa. Perasaan keibuan yang mencegahnya membunuh bayi merah yang bahkanbekas tali pusarnya saja belum kering.

Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga hal yang akan dilakukan Selir Han ketika Selir Han memintanya untuk menemani ke kediaman permaisuri. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka ia sendiri yang harus menghabisi nyawa tak berdosa dengan tangannya. Sungguh, sesaat setelah ia melihat bayi laki-laki mungil yang begitu cantik itu ia sudah tidak sanggup menyentuhnya seujung jari pun. Maka ketika perawat istana ingin memeriksa keadaan bayi itu, ia pura-pura menangis sambil memeluk bayi malang tersebut dan berkata kalau calon Putra Mahkota telah tiada. Tentu saja dengan sandiwara lihai yang membuat semua perawat bahkan dokter istana percaya tanpa memeriksa keadaan bayi itu terlebih dahulu.

Kepanikan yang ditimbulkan dari kabar itu langsung ia gunakan untuk membawa lari bayi tersebut keluar istana sejauh-jauhnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu nekat berusaha menyelamatkan bayi itu, ia sendiri heran. Tetapi ia yakin, sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi setelah ini. Maka ketika ia berhenti untuk beristirahat dan menatap langit yang penuh bintang, sebuah nama terlintas di kepalanya. Lee Hongki.

XOXOXO

_**18 tahun kemudian**_

Istana utama kerajaan Hwanin yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah ibu kota kerajaan merupakan pusat dari semua kegiatan pemerintahan dan militer. Istana yang merupakan bangunan termegah diantara bangunan lain ini menjadi simbol yang menggambarkan kepada para tamu Negara dan pendatang betapa makmurnya negeri itu.

Sebuah lapangan luas tempat prajurit khusus kerajaan atau Pyonsa berlatih berada tepat di depan istana. Alasan kenapa tempat berlatih prajurit berada di halaman istana utama adalah untuk memudahkan akses para Pyonsa untuk melindungi Raja dan pejabat negara apabila ada serangan tiba-tiba. Selain itu, keindahan seni beladiri, seni bermainn pedang, dan seni memanah yang ditunjukkan para Pyonsa dapat menjadi suatu hiburan unik tersendiri.

Choi Jonghun, putra perdana menteri Choi yang merupakan salah satu komandan Pyonsa tengah memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke arah Pyonsa bawahannya yang sedang berlatih beladiri. Sesekali ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

Jonghun masih sangat muda. Tetapi dengan keahlian dan bakatnya yang luar biasa ia bisa terpilih menjadi komandan Pyonsa dalam usia 18 tahun.

"Hyung-nim!"

Sebuah tepukan di bahu dan sapaan keras menyadarkan kembali pikiran Jonghun ke alam nyata.

"Minhwan, kau tak perlu mengagetkanku begitu." Jonghun mengelus dadanya sambil menatap Minhwan dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu, tapi kau tetap saja melamun. Memang ada apa? Apa yang sedang Hyung pikirkan?"

Jonghun menepuk kepala adik sepupunya itu dua kali. Ia tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana pemuda yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Minhwan. Mereka dibesarkan bersama sejak kecil. Ia tahu betul apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai sepupunya itu. Termasuk seberapa besar ketakutannya pada darah dan betapa ia sangat terpaksa menjadi Pyonsa demi memuaskan keinginan ayahnya saja.

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan. Kau berlatih lagi saja sana. Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan khusus dengan pangeran sebentar lagi." dengan seulas senyum dan beberapa tepukan lembut di pundak Minhwan, Komandan muda itu pun berlalu meninggalkan lapangan berlatih.

XOXOXO

"Kita harus mulai meningkatkan kekuatan militer negara kita. Tekanan dari tiga kerajaan semakin kuat. Jika kita tidak segera bersiap-siap, kita bisa kehilangan negara ini."

Putra Mahkota Lee Junghyun mengangguk mencoba mempertimbangkan saran yang diberikan oleh salah satu komandan senior Pyonsa. Sebagai putra mahkota, urusan militer menjadi salah satu tanggung jawabnya. Karena itu, posisi pemimpin tertinggi Pyonsa diberikan pada putra mahkota.

"Tetapi, jika kita tiba-tiba memperkuat militer secara besar-besaran. Apakah tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari negara tetangga? Mereka akan mengira negara kita mencoba untuk menyerang. Dan hal itu bukankah malah akan menyulut peperangan?" Pangeran Lee Jungshin angkat bicara. Ia setahun lebih muda dari putra mahkota. Perawakannya tinggi dan gagah. Ia adalah putra raja dari selir ke-2-nya, Selir Yoonhee. Pangeran Jungshin termasuk pendiam, namun ia sangat cakap dan berbakat bila sudah menyangkut masalah pemerintahan dan politik.

"Hamba setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Yang Mulia Pangeran, jika kita terlalu tergesa-gesa dan gegabah mengambil keputusan. Kita bisa berakhir tragis."

"Komandan Choi! Kita tidak bisa berpangku-tangan dan menunggu begitu saja negara ini diserang tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Harusnya kau tahu itu!"

"Saya mengerti, tapi.." belum sempat Jonghun melanjutkan perkataannya, pintu ruang pertemuan terbuka dengan suara yang cukup untuk membuat semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersentak karena terkejut.

"Pangeran Jaejin!"

Pemuda yang disebut namanya sama sekali tidak menyahut. Ia terus berjalan santai ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di samping Pangeran Jungshin tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari beberapa pasang mata yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kenapa kalian malah diam? Ayo, lanjutkan saja pembahasannya. Tidak perlu sungkan."

"Pangeran Jaejin, bagaimana bisa kau kemari?"

Pangeran termuda itu menatap kakak sulungnya dan menjawab, "aku juga pangeran, jadi aku berhak menghadiri pertemuan khusus Pyonsa meskipun tidak diundang, bukan?"

"Pangeran! Ini bukan main-main."

"Aku juga tidak pernah menganggap ini main-main. Jungshin boleh mengikuti pertemuan ini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak? Aku bukan seorang putri yang hanya boleh menulis sajak dan membaca saja. Aku ini PANGERAN!"

Putra mahkota hanya bisa menghela nafas menyaksikan tingkah laku adik termudanya itu.

XOXOXO

"Apa Pangeran Jaejin masih berada di perpustakaan kerajaan?" seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum yang menawan bertanya kepada salah satu dayang pengasuh pangeran.

"Umm.. Yang Mulia.. beliau masih-"

"Dia pergi ke pertemuan Pyonsa lagi, kan? Haah.. anak itu.." pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dayang-dayang terlihat gelisah. Mereka takut bangsawan muda di depan mereka ini akan melaporkan kelalaian mereka yang membiarkan tindakan nekat Pangeran Jaejin pada Raja. Sedikit mereka tahu jika sarjana muda yang telah menjadi sahabat dekat para Pangeran sejak kecil di depan mereka itu sama sekali tidak akan pernah melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu.

"Tuan muda Wonbin, kami.."

"Kalian jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa soal ini. Mulutku tertutup." Dan dengan sebuah senyuman lembut, sarjana muda yang terkenal cerdas dan diharapkan nantinya dapat menjadi penasihat raja itupun segera beranjak pergi.

XOXOXO

Negara Hwanin memang bukan negara dengan wilayah yang besar, tetapi negara ini memiliki banyak pulau taklukan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari ibu kota kerajaan. Di pulau-pulau terpencil inilah penduduk Hwanin yang sebagian besar bekerja sebagai nelayan, petani dan pedagang hidup dengan damai. Misalnya saja pulau Mahan yang terletak di semenanjung Manchuria. Para pejabat pemerintah memang jarang memantau perkembangan daerah pulau, tetapi para penduduk sudah lebih dari mampu untuk menghidupi diri mereka sendiri.

"Ayolah Hyung.. Bantu aku sekali ini saja. Aku berjanji akan mencucikan bajumu selamanya dan membantumu mencari kayu di hutan kapanpun kau mau. Tapi tolong bantu aku.."

"Aku tidak mau. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau meminjam barang mahal dan menghilangkannya. Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau bilang saja sendiri pada tuan Yang."

Pemuda berparas cantik yang terlihat lebih tua diantara keduanya menjawab dengan nada kesal. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan kecilnya di depan dada. Mata kecoklatan yang biasanya selalu berbinar kini menatap tajam pemuda yang tengah bersimpuh di depannya, masih memohon.

"Hongki-hyung! Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku. Tuan Yang menyukaimu, jika kau bilang bahwa kau yang telah menghilangkan pisau emas itu ia tidak akan marah. Aku mohon selamatkan aku sekali ini saja. Aku belum ingin mati." Pemuda yang memiliki nama Song Seunghyun itu berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah memelas. Hal itu sukses membuat hati Hongki luluh untuk kesekian-kalinya.

"Baik, tapi ini untuk yang terakhir."

Wajah penuh penderitaan yang dipasang Seunghyun langsung berubah seketika. Ia segera berdiri dan memeluk Hongki erat.

"Hyung! Gomawo!"

Hongki hanya bisa berharap Tuan Yang lebih menyukainya daripada pisau emas mahal itu. Lehernya benar-benar terancam kali ini. Sungguh, betapa ia sangat memerlukan Hyung-nya disaat-saat seperti ini.

XOXOXO

Malam menyelimuti istana, seluruh aktivitas telah dihentikan beberapa saat yang lalu. Penghuni istana kebanyakan telah terlelap tidur. Para Pyonsa telah kembali ke barak masing-masing. Hanya beberapa penjaga saja yang terlihat masih berkeliling memeriksa keadaan. Barak untuk Pyonsa terletak disebelah barat dan timur istana. Pada setiap barak, terdapat beberapa ruangan yang memisahkan kamar tidur satu kompi pasukan dengan kompi yang lain. Mereka tidak memakai tempat tidur, hanya dipan panjang yang dilengkapi selimut dan bantal sesuai jumlah Pyonsa yang menempati.

"Yonghwa-hyung, kau belum tidur?" seorang Minhwan bertanya pada teman sekompinya yang masih terjaga. Ia duduk di depan meja kecil yang di atasnya menyala sebuah lilin. Di tangannya terdapat selembar kertas yang sudah terlihat lusuh.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk." Jawaban Yonghwa membuat Pyonsa muda itu bangun.

"Kau terus saja membaca surat itu berkali-kali, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Kalau nanti surat yang baru sudah datang, aku pasti akan menyimpan surat ini."

"Dan membaca surat yang baru berulang-ulang sampai surat yang lebih baru lagi datang. Iyakan?" Minhwan menebak dengan yakin. Ia sudah hafal betul dengan kebiasaan pemuda yang berusia lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu. Yonghwa memang berbeda dengan para Pyonsa yang lain. Jika kebanyakan para Pyonsa berasal dari keluarga bangsawan atau setidaknya merupakan putra dari mantan Pyonsa dan tentara, tetapi Yonghwa hanya merupakan anak desa terpencil dengan cita-cita kuat untuk bisa menjadi Pyonsa. Anak desa ini, sembilan tahun yang lalu dengan keberanian yang luar biasa menyeruak ke depan barisan Pyonsa yang tengah mengawal rombongan kerajaan. Ia duduk bersimpuh dan berteriak lantang kepada Raja agar mengizinkannya mengikuti pelatihan Pyonsa. Cerita keberanian anak desa itu berhasil menjadi bahan percakapan seluruh negeri sampai berbulan-bulan. Karena itu pula banyak Pyonsa yang menghormati dan mengidolakannya sampai sekarang. Begitu juga Minhwan.

"Aku jadi sering berpikir kalau surat itu bukan dari adikmu tapi dari kekasihmu. Kau terlihat seperti orang kasmaran kalau sedang membaca surat itu."

Yonghwa terseyum, "Begitukah? Um.. mungkin juga."

"Hah?"

Tawa yang cukup keras terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

XOXOXO

Jonghun terbangun oleh ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya. Ia menggosok matanya dan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk melihat siapa yang membangunkannya dini hari begini.

"Komandan Choi, maaf mengganggu istirahat anda malam-malam begini. Tapi saya mendapat pesan penting dari Komandan Kim untuk membawa anda menemuinya sekarang."

Jonghun mencium sesuatu di balik undangan Komandan Kim, tetapi ia tidak tahu pasti apa itu. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui adalah dengan memenuhi panggilan Komandan Kim.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan berganti pakaian sebentar."

XOXOXO

Tempat pertemuan yang dipilih Komandan Kim terletak di sisi selatan istana. Tempat itu cukup tertutup karena dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar yang telah berumur puluhan tahun. Dengan berbekal sebuah obor untuk penerangan dan pedang untuk berjaga-jaga, Jonghun menanti kedantangan Komandan Kim dengan sedikit was-was. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Komandan Kim yang baru datang mematikan obornya dan mendekati Jonghun, "Kau pasti menduga-duga kenapa aku memanggilmu ke tempat ini malam-malam." Komandan Kim melirik tangan Jonghun yang sudah berada di atas gagang pedang dan siap menghunusnya kapan saja.

Jonghun yang menyadari arah tatapan Komandan senior itu segera menurunkan tangannya, "Saya hanya.."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berpanjang-panjang." Komandan Kim berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Aku punya tugas khusus untukmu. Ini sangat rahasia dan hanya kau, aku dan Putra mahkota yang mengetahui ini."

Jonghun menegakkan badannya dan menahan nafas menanti perkataan Komandan Kim selanjutnya.

"Ada yang mencium pergerakan pemberontak di pulau Mahan. Aku curiga mereka dipelopori oleh salah satu bangsawan yang ingin menggulingkan pemerintahan. Dari informasi yang aku dapat, mereka mengumpulkan pemuda-pemuda desa dan melatih mereka berperang di sebuah tempat terpencil di pulau Mahan. Dan tugasmu adalah mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang pergerakan ini. Tapi ingat. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang masalah ini. Bahkan keluargamu sekalipun. Kau mengerti!"

"Ya!"

"Bagus, nanti pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah harus berangkat ke pulau Mahan. Kau tidak usah memikirkan alasan untuk menutupi kepergianmu. Aku sendiri yang akan mengaturnya."

"Baik Komandan Kim. Terima kasih."

XOXOXO

Kerajaan Hwanin memiliki banyak bangunan istana yang didirikan berdekatan satu sama lain. Istana utama di kelilingi oleh tiga istana, yaitu istana pangeran di sebelah Barat, istana putri di sebelah Timur dan istana permaisuri di sebelah utara. Sedangkan untuk istana kediaman selir berada tepat di belakang istana kediaman permaisuri. Parit-parit lebar dibuat mengelilingi istana. Karena itu dibuatlah sebuah jembatan untuk menghubungkan istana satu dengan yang lainnya.

Dapur istana terletak tidak jauh dari keempat istana utama. Ini untuk memudahkan para dayang dalam menghidangkan makanan untuk anggota kerajaan dan tamu-tamunya. Bangunan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur istana adalah perpustakaan istana dan ruang penyimpanan dokumen negara. Di sinilah tempat para putra-putri kerajaan belajar dan menghabiskan waktu.

"Mana pedang yang kau janjikan itu?"

"Ya?" Wonbin mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen berisi tata hukum negara ke arah Pangeran Jaejin. "Maaf, kau tadi bilang apa?" bangsawan cakap itu bertanya mencoba menegaskan apa yang tadi ia dengar.

"Aku tanya mana pedang yang kau janjikan padaku dulu. Kau bilang akan memberiku pedang buatan pandai besi terkenal jika aku bisa mengikuti pertemuan khusus Pyonsa."

"Memang kau mengikutinya?" Wonbin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit mengejek, "Kau bukan mengikuti tapi merusak pertemuan Pyonsa. Pangeran mana yang mendobrak pintu dan merangsek masuk pertemuan penting seperti orang tak beradab selain kau."

"Bukan salahku. Mereka yang tidak pernah mengijinkanku ikut."

"Itu karena kau masih terlalu muda."

"Memang lebih tua berapa tahun Jungshin dariku?" Pangeran Jaejin menantang. Rasa kesalnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Memang apa bedanya ia dengan Jungshin yang hanya lebih tua tiga bulan darinya. Kenapa pangeran putra Selir Yoonhee itu boleh mengikuti pertemuan Pyonsa dan dirinya tidak. Ini sungguh tidak adil!

Wonbin menggulung perkamen yang ia pegang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Bangsawan muda yang sudah sejak kecil menjadi sahabat karib para pangeran itu menatap lurus pangeran termuda yang duduk di depannya sekarang. "Kalau kau sudah bisa menyebut dirimu dewasa, harusnya kau tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pertemuan Pyonsa."

Wonbin langsung meneruskan perkataannya setelah melihat Pangeran Jaejin bersiap membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan pembelaan, "Kau tahu, kan? Raja hanya memiliki tiga orang putra untuk meneruskan tahta." Pangeran Jaejin mengangguk dan mulai duduk kembali dengan tenang menanti perkataan Wonbin selanjutnya.

"Sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Pyonsa, seorang putra mahkota dan pangeran juga harus siap maju langsung ke medan pertempuran dan menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Jika kau juga ikut dalam masalah militer, siapa yang akan memegang tahta jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Putra mahkota dan Pangeran Jungshin?"

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini pemain cadangan, begitu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, kau adalah kesayangan Yang Mulia."

"Huh? Apa?" Pangeran muda bertanya sambil menunjukkan wajah heran dan tidak percaya.

Wonbin hanya tersenyum dan kembali membuka gulungan perkamen yang sempat ia lupakan tadi. Sepertinya memang ia harus sabar menjadi teman bermain pangeran muda satu ini.

XOXOXO

Suasana di lapangan berlatih Pyonsa sudah sangat ramai. Semua battalion pasukan telah berkumpul untuk melakukan latihan harian. Mereka dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok besar. Kelompok pertama berlatih beladiri, kelompok kedua berlatih seni pedang, dan kelompok ketiga berlatih memanah. Mereka akan berlatih secara bergilir sehingga semua mendapat porsi latihan yang sama. Begitu juga dengan kompi pasukan Pyonsa yang dipimpin oleh Jonghun, mereka tetap berlatih dengan semangat meskipun pemimpin mereka tidak terlihat sejak pagi.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu dimana Hyung-nim?" Minhwan bertanya pada Jung Yonghwa di sela latihan memanahnya. Pyonsa muda itu sejak pagi sudah gelisah mencari keberadaan sepupu sekaligus komandannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"Mungkin komandan sedang bertugas di luar istana. tidak mungkin ia melewatkan sesi latihan begitu saja." Pyonsa yang menjadi idola itu menyahut kemudian melepaskan anak panahnya menuju sasaran.

"Tapi dia tidak biasanya pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dulu denganku."

Yonghwa menurunkan kembali busur panah yang tadinya sudah siap ia tarik. Pandangannya dialihkan dari sasaran panah ke dongsaeng di sampingnya. "Mungkin ini tugas yang sangat penting dan ia harus buru-buru sehingga tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Yonghwa mengambil satu anak panah dan memberikannya pada Minhwan. "Ayo bertanding, kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam adu panah. Aku akan memberimu jatah ayam gorengku."

"Benarkah?" wajah Minhwan langsung penuh semangat. Ia merebut anak panah dari Yonghwa dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanah. Siapa yang mau melewatkan dobel ayam goreng buatan dayang istana yang lezat itu. Jelas orang itu bukan Choi Minhwan.

Minhwan benar-benar terlarut dalam pertandingan kecilnya dengan Yonghwa hingga ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata mengamatinya sejak tadi. Pemilik mata itu adalah seorang bangsawan muda dengan perawakan tinggi dan wajah yang tampan. Ia adalah putra dari bangsawan Kang yang mempunyai kedudukan tinggi di kerajaan. Kang Minhyuk, bangsawan muda yang terkenal bukan hanya karena keindahan paras dan kekayaanya, tapi juga kecakapan dan kemampuannya dalam berkuda dan bermain pedang.

"Tuan muda Kang, anda sudah datang?" panggilan kasim Nam mengalihkan pandangan Minhyuk dari sosok Minhwan.

"Ah, iya. Aku baru saja tiba." Minhyuk menjawab sambil tersenyum, membuat Kasim yang telah melayani Pangeran Jungshin sejak kecil itu ikut tersenyum tulus.

"Pangeran Jungshin sudah menunggu anda di ruangan beliau. Silakan ikuti saya.."

Minhyuk mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Sang kasim. Sebelum itu, ia sempat melempar tatapan kembali ke arah lapangan berlatih. Kini obyek matanya tengah duduk melepas lelah. Ia tersenyum kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya mengejar Kasim Nam.

'Choi Minhwan..'

XOXOXO

"Hyung, tunggu aku. Jangan terlalu cepat jalannya. Kayu ini berat, tau!" Seunghyun berjalan cepat dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih di belakang Hongki. Di punggungnya terdapat tumpukan beberapa ikat ranting kayu yang telah ia kumpulkan dari hutan.

"Kau sendiri yang berjanji akan membantuku mengumpulkan kayu kapanpun aku mau. Jadi jangan protes!" Hongki menyahut, masih berjalan mendahului Seunghyun.

Seunghyun memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. Ia membenarkan letak beban di punggungnya dan berlari kecil sampai bisa menyamai langkah kaki Hongki.

"Yah, Hyung! Kau sudah dengar belum?" Seunghyun memasang wajah misteriusnya. Membuat Hongki tertarik dan sedikit menurunkan tempo jalannya.

"Apa?"

Melihat ekspresi penasaran Hyung-nya, Seunghyun meneruskan dengan semangat. "Aku dengar dari beberapa orang di pasar, beberapa bulan terakhir ini banyak pemuda desa yang tiba-tiba menghilang!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Makanya dengarkan aku sampai selesai." Hongki hanya menggembungkan pipi dan kembali serius menanti kelanjutan cerita Seunghyun.

"Orang-orang percaya kalau misteri di balik menghilangnya pemuda-pemuda itu adalah karena siluman penunggu pulau ini meminta tumbal. Itu juga yang menyebabkan sekarang ini nelayan sulit sekali mendapat ikan." Seunghyun mendekatkan bibirkan ke telinga Hongki dan berbisik, "Penunggu pulau ini sedang marah!"

Hongki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru ia dapat. Sesaat kemudian ia memukul kepala Seunghyun dengan cukup keras. "Yah! Jangan bicara hal-hal yang mungkin begitu! Kau pikir aku percaya apa?"

SRAK!

"Huh? Suara apa itu?"

Seunghyun langsung melompat dan memeluk Hongki ketakutan. Tidak ia pedulikan lagi gendongan kayunya yang telah jatuh berserakan di tanah.

"Hyu-Hyung.. suara apa tadi? Ja..jangan-jangan-!"

"Ja-jangan menakutiku! Mu-mungkin hanya kelinci atau rusa." Hongki juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut. Tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin yang keluar karena adrenalinnya terpacu. Beruntung mereka berada di balik pohon yang cukup besar, sehingga tubuh mereka tertutupi.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Suara-suara itu semakin mendekat. Dan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

XOXOXO

Hongki memang menutup rapat-rapat matanya ketika suara-suara itu bergerak melewati pohon besar tempat ia dan Seunghyun bersembunyi. Tetapi tidak dengan pendengarannya. Ia yakin bukan siluman atau pun hewan yang lewat barusan. Lalu apa itu tadi? Manusia, kah?

"Hyung!" Seunghyung yang berjongkok di depan Hongki sambil masih menutup mata dan telinganya berbisik lirih. "Apa mereka sudah pergi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun, Hongki perlahan membuka mata. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan sebentar kedua matanya yang mengabur karena ditutup terlalu kuat. Hongki menangkap bayangan Seunghyun yang duduk meringkuk dan memegangi ujung bajunya.

"Hyung.."

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Kemudian dengan itu, mereka segera bergegas mengumpulkan kembali kayu-kayu mereka yang terjatuh dan segera keluar dari tempat tersebut.

'Ini pertanda buruk.'

XOXOXO

"Kau sudah mendapat kabar terbaru dari pulau Mahan?"

Minhyuk memandang ayahnya. Bangsawan berusia lima puluh tahun yang wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kegagahan dan ketampanan masa muda. Ia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir kecil dan meminumnya perlahan. Minhyuk bisa mencium aroma teh yang khas menguar. Memberikan sensasi yang bisa membantu mengendurkan saraf-saraf tegang.

"Sepertinya semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Tidak lama lagi strategi ayah sudah bisa dilaksanakan."

"Hm.. bagus.."

"Ayah." Minhyuk menahan nafas, ia diam-diam menatap ayahnya yang kini tengah melempar pandangan penuh intimidasi ke arahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu sejak kecil, tetapi entah kenapa sampai sekarangpun ia masih belum bisa melawan mata tajam penuh ketegasan itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ayah?" bahkan nada suara yang digunakanpun penuh dengan keangkuhan. Lembut memang, tetapi dibelakang itu semua tersimpan racun mematikan yang siap kapan saja digunakan untuk menghabisi musuh. Inilah yang membuat Minhyuk selalu gagal membebaskan dirinya. Membebaskan jiwanya dari belenggu Sang ayah. Seberapa kalipun ia mencoba. Ck, betapa orang ini begitu menakutkan.

"Aku.. aku ingin tinggal beberapa minggu di ibukota sebelum kembali ke pulau Mahan. Mungkin berkuda berkeliling sebentar. Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak."

Minhyuk kemudian berpamitan setelah mendapat senyuman dan anggukan kecil dari Sang ayah.

XOXOXO

Suara desingan yang berasal dari gesekan pedang dengan udara memenuhi taman kecil di samping istana pangeran. Malam telah larut, namun pemuda ini malah baru memulai latihan rahasianya. Wonbin. Bangsawan muda yang terkenal seantero negeri karena kepandaian dan kecakapannya dalam urusan hukum dan pemerintahan. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga terkenal akan bakat seni yang ia miliki. Wonbin bisa memainkan berbagai jenis alat musik dan dikaruniai suara yang indah. Itulah kenapa Wonbin disebut-sebut sebagai calon penasehat kerajaan di masa yang akan datang.

Tidak banyak yang tahu dibalik semua kesempurnaan yang terlihat, bangsawan muda itu menyimpan impian terpendam yang mustahil untuk terwujud. Impian yang langsung kandas bahkan semenjak ia ditakdirkan lahir di dalam keluarga Oh, bangsawan penasehat utama kerajaan.

Wonbin terus mengayunkan pedangnya dalam suatu kesatuan gerakan yang indah. Peluh sudah membuat baju tipisnya melekat ke badan. Tubuhnya sudah payah, namun kepuasan yang ia dapat telah menutupi semua itu. Betapa ia begitu berharap bisa benar-benar mengayunkan pedang di medan perang pada musuh. Menaiki kuda yang gagah, membawa panji-panji penuh kebanggaan dan berjalan menggelilingi kota dengan dada membusung akan kemenangan perang. Yang paling buruk dari semua itu, ia hanya bisa bermimpi.

"Ehem!"

Suara dehaman yang disengaja itu sontak membuat Wonbin menghentikan kegiatannya. Pedang yang ia pegang jatuh karena tangan yang memegangnya gemetar, terkejut. Wonbin membalikkan badan dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian Pyonsa berdiri santai masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam tanpa ada yang mau angkat bicara. Wonbin tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membuka mulutnya. Dan Pyonsa di depannya ini, entah.. ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Jengah dengan suasana canggung itu, Sang Pyonsa mengambil langkah mendekat perlahan-lahan. Gerakannya itu membuat Wonbin otomatis mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Pyonsa itu berhenti tepat di depan pedang Wonbin yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Seorang pemain pedang itu..," si Pyonsa mulai bicara. Ia membungkuk dan duduk untuk mengambil pedang, "tidak boleh menjatuhkan pedangnya apapun yang terjadi."

"Ap-!"

"Pedang bukan lagi senjata, tapi juga bagian dari nyawa. Itulah yang harus diyakini oleh setiap pemain pedang."

Wonbin hanya bisa menatap bingung sekaligus takjub pada pemuda yang kini tersenyum di depannya. Ia bukan belum pernah mendengar kata-kata filosofis yang diucapkan pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa ketika yang mengucapkan rangkaian kata itu adalah Pyonsa di hadapannya ini, makna yang terkandung di kalimat itu menjadi begitu dalam dan menyentuh. Padahal ia bahkan belum pernah mengenal Pyonsa satu ini.

"Dari pakaian yang kau kenakan, kau pasti putra salah satu bangsawan kerajaan," Pyonsa itu mengembalikan pedang Wonbin pada pemiliknya yang masih belum bisa kembali menguasai diri. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang sepertimu mau susah-susah berlatih pedang malam-malam begini. Tapi apapun itu alasannya, itu pasti alasan yang kuat."

Mereka kembali diam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Wonbin mencoba berbicara, "Aku Oh Wonbin." Bangsawan muda itu tersenyum sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Aku Yonghwa. Jung Yonghwa."

XOXOXO

Jonghun menghirup udara pantai yang masih segar di pagi hari. Kapal yang membawanya baru saja mendarat beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mencoba melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tiga hari tiga malam perjalanan laut benar-benar melelahkan. Pulau Mahan memang sangat jauh. Bahkan yang terjauh dari ibukota kerajaan. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa para pemberontak itu memilih pulau ini sebagai markas.

Jonghun membenarkan letak katong punggung yang ia bawa. Ia hanya membawa beberapa baju dan satu kantong emas. Sebagai mata-mata, tentu ia tidak boleh terlalu terlihat mencolok. Pakaian yang ia pakai sekarangpun hanya baju pengembara biasa. Siapa yang bisa mengenalinya sebagai seorang komanda Pyonsa sekarang? Tentu saja tidak ada.

Jonghun belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi pulau Mahan. Jikapun sudah, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menginjakkan kaki di pulau terpencil itu. Ia begitu takjub melihat kehidupan para penduduk. Hidup mereka sederhana tetapi berkecukupan. Pulau Mahan memang menyimpan sumber daya alam yang melimpah-ruah. Tanah yang subur, laut yang siap sedia kapanpun memberikan semua miliknya pada para nelayan, dan hutan lebat dengan berjuta potensi cukup untuk menghidupi semua penghuni pulau. Pulau terasing ini bukan menjadi penjara yang membelenggu namun menjadi surga impian yang mempesona.

'Aku merasa, sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di pulau ini.' Jonghun mempercepat langkah kakinya mengimbangin rombongan para pedangang yang berjalan cepat. Kemana lagi tempat yang paling tepat untuk mencari informasi selain di pasar?

XOXOXO

"Ayo! Ayo! Bakpao ayam, bakpao kacang merah, bakpao kacang hijau! Masih panas! Masih panas!" Seunghyun menawarkan bakpao dagangannya dengan semangat. Jika dagangannya hari ini laku semua, ia akan bisa membayar hutangnya pada Hongki. Hyung-nya itu sudah berkali-kali meminta uangnya kembali, meski dengan nada bercanda, tetapi Seunghyun tahu kalau Hongki benar-benar membutuhkannya. Bibi Jeon, ibu Hongki sedang sakit keras. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur. Hongki memang telah memanggil tabib desa, namun sakit yang di derita bibi Jeon terlalu parah. Ia harus segera di bawa ke tabib yang lebih ahli yang katanya ada di ibukota. Dan untuk menuju ibukota, tentu saja memerlukan uang yang tidak sedikit. Hasil yang di dapat Hongki dari menjual kayu bakar dan menjadi pelayan kedai kecil memang selalu ia sisihkan untuk di simpan. Tetapi simpanannya itu telah habis untuk menebus Seunghyun yang ditangkap kaki tangan Tuan Yang. Hal inilah yang membuat Seunghyun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Gara-gara kecerobohannya, rencana pengobatan bibi Jeon tertunda.

"Maaf, berapa harga satu bakpao ayam ini?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat lamunan Seunghyun buyar. Melamun? Sejak kapan ia melamun? Seunghyun mengibaskan kepalanya seperti menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menatap calon pembelinya dengan seyuman semanis mungkin. Begitu ia melihat ke depan, senyum dibibirnya lenyap, berganti dengan mulutnya yang membuka dan matanya yang melebar. Siapa yang tidak bereaksi begitu jika kau adalah orang desa yang sudah terbiasa dengan wajah-wajah keras dan kasar khas nelayan dan petani lalu tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan pemuda gagah dengan wajah yang sungguh menawan. Hongki memang tampan, tapi lebih pas jika disebut cantik dan manis. Kalau pemuda di depannya ini, ia adalah contoh ideal para wanita dan impian gila laki-laki yang ingin menjadi sepertinya.

"Yah, kau mendengarku?"

"A..ah! i..iya iya. Mian. Ehehe.." Seunghyun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, malu.

"Kalau begitu, berapa harga bakpao ayam ini?"

"Tiga keping logam." Seunghyun membungkus bakpao yang dibeli dan segera menerima uangnya.

"Gomawo.. Ah, iya. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" si pembeli bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik, "Aku seorang pengembara yang baru pertama kali datang ke pulau ini. Apa benar telah terjadi sesuatu yang menarik akhir-akhir ini di pulau?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Seunghyun langsung bersemangat bercerita dengan setengah berbisik tentu saja, "Memang akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian aneh di pulau. Para pemuda satu per satu menghilang tanpa ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Katanya, banyak yang bilang semua itu ulah siluman penunggu pulau ini."

"Siluman?" si pembeli memotong.

"Iya! Kau tidak percaya? Aku dan Hyung-ku bahkan sudah pernah bertemu dengan siluman itu di hutan. Um.. dan sepertinya mereka berjumlah banyak."

"Banyak?"

"Uhum. Dari suaranya terdengar begitu. Seperti segerombolan pasukan berjalan bersama."

"… Begitu, ya.." pemuda tampan itu tersenyum mengerti. Sepertinya pencarian sudah mencapai titik temu. Ia kemudian menatap si pedangan bakpao dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas informasinya. Ah, iya. Aku Jongshin. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Dan pemuda tampan itupun berlalu dari hadapan Seunghyun yang masih terpana.

XOXOXO

Jonghun melangkah dengan ringan di antara kerumunan orang. Seyum terkembang di bibirnya. Tangan kanannya memegang bungkusan berisi bakpao yang belum sempat ia makan. Ia baru saja sampai, tetapi pencariannya sudah menemukan titik terang. Terima kasih pada pemuda penjual bakpao tadi. Meski ia memberi informasi yang tidak masuk akal, namun dengan kemampuan analisis yang dimiliki Jonghun, semua itu telah menjadi petunjuk yang penting. Hm.. kini ia tinggal memeriksa hutan yang dimaksud. Ternyata misinya kali ini tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan.

Komandan Pyonsa itu kembali tersenyum senang dan mulai membuka bungkus bakpao ayamnya. Hm.. ayam. Ia jadi teringat seseorang yang sangat menyukai makanan itu. Sepupu yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa sempat ia pamiti. Bicara soal Minhwan, bagaimana kabar bocah itu? semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kunyahan mulut Jonghun terhenti sesaat setelah matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu mirip dengan-!

"Pangeran Jaejin?"

Tanpa berkata lagi, Jonghun langsung menyusul sosok tadi. Pasar semakin penuh sesak. Jonghun harus berjalan menyelinap di antara orang-orang.

'Ck, apa yang dilakukan pangeran nakal itu di sini. Apa aku hanya salah lihat?' Jonghun membatin sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ketika sampai di persimpangan, ia hampir kehilangan sosok yang ia kejar . Ia putuskan untuk berteriak memanggil.

"Pang-! Uh.. Jaejin! Tunggu!"

XOXOXO

Hongki baru saja selesai menjual kayu hasil pengumpulannya kemarin. Pagi ini pasar sungguh ramai. Ia harus segera menuju ke kedai sebelum ia dimarahi Nyonya pemilik kedai. Tapi perutnya tak sependapat. Sejak kemarin, Hongki memang belum sempat memberi makan perutnya itu. pantas saja kalau sekarang protes. Kasihan dengan perutnya, Hongki memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke tempat Seunghyun berjualan. Bakpao panas isi kacang sepertinya enak untuk sarapan.. nyam..

"Pang-! Uh.. Jaejin! Tunggu!"

Hongki memelankan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Ia merasa teriakan itu ditujukan untuknya. Tapi, ia yakin bukan namanya yang dipanggil. Jadi ia memutuskan kembali mempercepat tempo langkahnya.

Tap!

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Hongki. Sontak membuat si pemilik mata berkilau itu membalikkan badannya.

"Ya?"

Entah kenapa, Hongki tiba-tiba menahan nafas.

XOXOXO

Astaga. Itulah kata yang ingin keluar dari mulut Jonghun setelah menatap mata pemuda cantik di depannya. Bukan hanya karena ia telah salah orang, tetapi karena ia telah melihat seseorang yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil membuat degup jantungnya menguat. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Demikian pula dengan pemuda cantik ini. Mereka diam dan hanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat.

Jonghun baru tersadar kembali ketika punggungnya terdorong orang yang lewat. Ia segera membenahi emosinya yang sempat kacau.

"Uhm.. maaf, aku.. aku salah orang."

"Oh.. tidak apa-apa."

Senyum. Pemuda cantik itu memberikan senyumannya pada Jonghun sebelum berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Jonghun yang masih terpaku.

'Apa-apaan itu tadi."

XOXOXO

"Benar kau tidak mau ikut?" Wonbin bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya pada Pangeran muda Jaejin.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin." Nada jawaban ketus yang diberikan Jaejin inilah yang membuat Wonbin khawatir. Ia berencana mengunjungi biara Cheongsan hari ini. Biasanya jika Wonbin pergi ke sana, Jaejin pasti meminta untuk ikut pergi. Bahkan jika dilarang sekalipun.

"Kau tak mau menjenguk bibimu?"

"Aku baru saja ke sana."

Lagi-lagi, Pangeran muda itu menjawab dengan ketus. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga berbohong. Wonbin tahu benar kalau pangerannya satu ini belum mengunjungi bibinya lebih dari tiga bulan.

"Baiklah.." Wonbin mengalah dan segera menaiki kudanya. Perjalanan ke biara Cheongsan memang cukup jauh.

"Aku akan bilang pada bibimu kau menitipkan salam untuknya." Wonbin menggerakkan tali kekang dan segera melaju.

'Pembohong!' pangeran Jaejin membatin dan segera pergi berjalan kembali ke istananya.

XOXOXO

Biara Cheongsan adalah salah satu dari sepuluh biara besar yang berada di kerajaan Hwanin. Letaknya berada tepat di sisi tenggara ibu kota. Biara ini sering juga disebut biara Suri. Hal ini karena kebanyakan ibu suri yang telah lanjut usia memilih mengabdikan dirinya menjadi biarawati di tempat tersebut.

Wonbin mengikat tali kekang kudanya di halaman depan biara. Beberapa orang biksu dan biksuni telah menunggu untuk menyambut kedatangannya di depan pintu masuk. Senyum langsung mengembang di bibir Wonbin ketika pintu biara terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu cantik meskipun dibalut dengan pakaian sederhana seorang biksuni.

"Wonbin, kau datang rupanya." Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Wonbin dan menyentuh pipi pemuda itu. "Baru sebulan yang lalu kau kemari, tapi rasanya aku sudah rindu sekali denganmu. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan lanjutan cerita yang kemarin kau ceritakan padaku. Sampai aku susah untuk tidur."

"Maaf, Bibi.. belakangan ini banyak yang harus aku selesaikan di istana. jadi, aku baru bisa mampir sekarang."

Wanita cantik nan anggun itu kembali tersenyum. Dengan gerakan tangannya ia memberi isyarat pada Wonbin untuk mengikutinya ke arah taman kecil di samping biara.

"Kemana keponakanku? Kenapa dia tidak ikut kemari?" Ia bertanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman.

"Pangeran Jaejin sedang sibuk, tapi dia menitipkan salam untukmu." Wonbin mengikuti duduk di samping bibi Pangeran Jaejin yang sudah ia anggap seperti bibinya sendiri. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu dekat. Pertama kali Wonbin mengenal bibi satu ini ia masih sangat kecil. Mungkin usianya baru tiga tahun ketika keluarganya mengadakan pemujaan di biara Cheongsan. Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan wanita ini. Ironisnya, ia baru mengetahui identitas asli bibi yang sering bermain dengannya itu enam tahun yang lalu. Siapa sangka, wanita ini adalah seorang permaisuri Park Yeoreum yang diasingkan karena ramalan tak jelas.

"Kapan kau akan mulai bercerita? Aku menunggumu untuk itu."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan mulai bercerita. Bibi dengarkan dengan baik, ya."

XOXOXO

Minhwan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan bangsal khusus untuk Komandan Pyonsa. Ia bimbang untuk masuk dan mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. Lebih tepatnya ia takut.

'Masuk tidak, ya? Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu kemana Jonghun-hyung pergi. Sudah seminggu ini tidak ada kabar. Aku benar-benar khawa-." Belum sempat Minhwan meneruskan pikirannya. Ia melihat Komandan Kim keluar dan berjalan cepat ke belakang bangsal. Penasaran, Minhwan mengikuti Komandam Kim diam-diam.

Minhwan melihat komandan Kim tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Minhwan sedikit mendekat untuk dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Katakan pada tuanmu, sekarang saatnya bergerak. Jonghun bodoh itu pasti sudah sampai di Mahan pagi ini. Kita bisa langsung menghabisinya saat ia memulai melakukan penyelidikan. Bangsawan Ka-"

Kata-kata Komandan Kim selanjutnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi oleh Minhwan. Ia sudah cukup terkejut mendengar rencana pembunuhan pada sepupunya. Minhwan ingin berteriak, tapi ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan berlari dari tempat itu.

'Aku harus menolong Jonghun-hyung. Bagaimanapun caranya.'

=TBC=

Gimme your review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

HARAkiriFTCN =Shinhwan=

Present

A FnC Boys Fiction

(FT Island, CN Blue & Oh Wonbin Fiction)

The Tales of Rebellion

Part 2

XOXOXO

Awan merah di ufuk timur yang menandakan datangnya fajar mulai terbentuk. Namun malam terbilang belum selesai. Matahari belum menampakkan wajah untuk membagi sinarnya ke tanah Hwanin. Belum terlalu banyak aktifitas berarti yang terlihat seantero kerajaan. Dayang-dayang dapur istana dan beberapa dayang pendamping memang sudah memulai kegiatan harian mereka. Tetapi itu belum sepenuhnya bisa membuat suasana sunyi istana hilang.

Suasana pagi tenang itu pecah oleh suara derap kaki kuda yang berlari kencang membelah kabut. Siapa yang mengendarai kuda sepagi ini? Pertanyaan itu mungkin terlintas di benak orang-orang. Tapi bagi para penghuni istana selatan yang merupakan kediaman keluarga bangsawan tinggi Kang, itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tuan muda mereka, Kang Minhyuk memang memiliki kegemaran berkuda pagi-pagi. Alasannya sederhana. Udara pagi yang segar dan belum bercampur dengan debu dan asap bagus untuk kesehatan dan kebugaran tubuh. Selain itu, melihat matahari terbit dari sela-sela pegunungan merupakan suatu pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Minhyuk menghentakkan tali kekang kudanya lebih keras. Angin pagi yang dingin menyapu wajahnya. Membuat pemilik tubuh jangkung itu semakin memicingkan mata yang dirasa pedih. Ia memang sudah memakai baju yang cukup hangat namun rasa dingin menusuk tetap saja menembus ke kulitnya. Kalau ia tidak sudah terbiasa berkuda sepagi ini, mungkin pulang nanti ia akan demam.

Gerbang istana telah terlewat, Minhyuk memelankan lari kudanya. Ia memandang ke ufuk timur di mana puncak gunung Hwanin yang tinggi menjulang terlihat. Langit merah masih menyisakan bintang fajar dan bulan purnama. Di sisi kaki gunung, sungai Yuan terbentang luas hingga samudra. Sungai besar yang membelah Hwanin menjadi dua bagian ini merupakan sungai utama untuk transportasi perdagangan antar wilayah bahkan antar negara.

Kang Minhyuk menghentikan kudanya tepat di bibir sungai. Bangsawan muda itu turun untuk meminum beberapa teguk air sungai yang jernih. Bibirnya mengulum senyum merasakan kesejukan menjalar melewati kerongkongannya. Ia membelai leher kuda coklat miliknya yang juga tengah ikut mencicipi kesegaran air sungai Yuan.

Penerus keluarga Kang itu terkejut ketika telinganya menangkap suara kecipak air tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia sontak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati sesosok pemuda tengah berusaha memasukkan rakit ke dalam sungai. Keremangan fajar menutupi wajah sosok itu dari penglihatan Minhyuk. Penasaran, Minhyuk mendekat perlahan.

"Permis-!" sapaan lembut Minhyuk terhenti oleh teriakan melengking dari sosok misterius di depannya. Tali yang digunakan untuk jakar rakit yang berada di tangan sosok itu terjatuh sebelum sempat di tambatkan. Hal ini membuat rakit kecil itu terbawa arus sungai ke tengah. Si pemilik rakit yang belum menyadari rakitnya hanyut masih memegangi dada setelah sapaan kejutan tadi.

Kemudian kedua mata bertemu. Minhyuk menahan nafas setelah melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok di depannya ini. Wajah itu..

"Pyonsa Choi Minhwan.."

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Keduanya saling diam dengan pikiran kalut masing-masing. Minhyuk tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apa sosok pyonsa yang diam-diam ia sukai ini mengenalinya. Dan hei, apa yang dilakukan Minhwan di tempat seperti ini pagi-pagi begini? Rakit, sungai, pagi-pagi, dan raut ketakutan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Minhwan sungguh bukan pertanda baik.

"Ba-bangsawan muda Kang! A-aku.." Minhwan menundukkan wajahnya takut-takut. Ia sudah ketahuan. Harus bagaimana sekarang?

Sikap ketakutan yang ditunjukkan Minhwan membuat Minhyuk sedih. Meski begitu, mendengar pemuda di depannya ini mengenalinya, sedikit memberikan kegembiraan kecil di hatinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ada di sini pagi-pagi begini?" Minhyuk bertanya hati-hati dan selembut mungkin. Ia tidak mau membuat pyonsa di hadapannya ini semakin ketakutan.

"A-aku hanya.. aku.." Minhwan mencoba menatap mata lembut milik bangsawan Kang ini. Ia sudah tertangkap basah. Rakit harapan ia satu-satunya telah hanyut. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meminta bantuan. Dan sepertinya orang di depannya ini bisa dipercaya.

"Sebenarnya.."

XOXOXO

Minhwan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggang Minhyuk. Ia tidak mau terjatuh dari kuda dan mati konyol. Tubuh mungilnya yang hanya berbalut baju tipis tentu saja sangat tidak efektif melindungi dari keganasan dinginnya pagi. Sebagai bentuk adaptasi, ia secara spontan semakin mendekatkan badannya pada sumber panas yang berasal dari punggung bangsawan muda di depannya. Jika saja Minhwan tahu apa yang ia lakukan itu telah membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih sang bangsawan Kang.

"Kita sudah sampai." Minhyuk menghentikan kudanya tepat di depan dermaga yang terlihat masih lengang. Belum banyak kapal yang berlayar. Sebagian besar masih tertambat dengan kuat ke dermaga. Minhwan segera turun dari kuda diikuti Minhyuk.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai dermaga. Ugh.." Minhwan meletakkan tangannya ke belakang kepala. Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Semoga perjalananmu lancar." Minhyuk mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Iya. Tapi-!"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau kau pergi. Bahkan meski komandan Pyonsa mengancam untuk memenggal kepalaku sekalipun." Keduanya saling tersenyum lalu tertawa untuk beberapa saat. Mereka sepertinya telah mengatasi krisis segan di antara keduanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih." Minhwan membungkuk memberi hormat dan segera berlari kecil menuju salah satu kapal yang akan membawanya.

Minhyuk masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya sampai kapal yang membawa Minhwan meninggalkan dermaga.

'Aku rasa liburanku cukup. Aku harus segera kembali ke pulau Mahan, secepatnya.'

XOXOXO

Hongki menghempaskan diri ke kursi. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan tugasnya mengelap meja kedai. Tubuhnya begitu terasa letih setelah seharian bekerja tanpa henti. Pagi-pagi ia sudah pergi ke pasar untuk menjual kayu bakar. Dan setelah itu ia langsung bekerja menjadi pelayan di kedai.

Hongki menguap lebar-lebar lalu memijit lengannya bergantian. Sekarang mungkin sudah lewat waktu tengah malam. Wajar kalau matanya sudah tidak bisa dibuka lagi. Ia harus segera pulang dan tidur. Hongki kembali menguap. Ia meletakkan kain lap yang tadi digunakannya untuk berbenah. Tangannya kemudian digunakan untuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang ada di saku bajunya. Senyum kecil tercipta di bibir Hongki ketika ia mendapat apa yang ia cari dan segera dikeluarkan dari dalam saku kucelnya. Sebuah kertas. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi sebuah surat. Surat yang baru ia terima pagi ini. Hongki belum sempat membacanya. Sebenarnya ia begitu ingin segera membaca apa isi surat itu sesaat setelah surat tersebut berada di tangannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak bisa seenaknya membaca di saat bekerja. Hongki masih mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan kedai. Ia sungguh tak mau kehilangan itu hanya karena alasan kecil.

Pemilik wajah cantik itu segera mendekatkan dirinya ke lentera, membesarkan nyala apinya dan mulai membuka surat perlahan.

'_Aku merindukanmu..'_

Satu kalimat ia baca. Dan dadanya telah berdebar dengan kencang. Maka untaian kalimat-kalimat berikutnya yang penuh dengan kerinduan ia baca dengan senyum dan air mata mengalir.

'_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Di suratmu yang terakhir, kau bilang kau telah bekerja di sebuah kedai. Ah, aku senang kau bisa berhenti susah payah mengambil kayu bakar di hutan. Kau harus lebih menjaga kesehatanmu, Hongki.'_

Hongki tersenyum galau. Ia memang tidak bisa bilang pada Hyung-nya itu kalau dia sampai sekarang masih juga menekuni pekerjaan berat itu. Hongki sungguh tidak ingin membuat khawatir. Ia tahu semua kesulitan yang ia hadapi sekarang ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang dihadapi Hyung-nya. Pemuda cantik itu mengambil nafas panjang dan kembali membaca suratnya.

'_Dan bagaimana kabar bibi Jeon dan anak penjual bakpao itu? aku harap mereka baik-baik juga. Sungguh, aku benar-benar rindu dengan kalian semua. Bahkan aku juga merindukan paman penjual kimchi yang sering kita curi dagangannya itu.' _

Kali ini Hongki tertawa kecil. Ia jadi mengingat bagaimana mereka bertiga dengan Seunghyun sering bermain kejar-kejaran dengan paman galak namun baik hati itu. Hongki kecil memang pembuat onar nomor satu di seantero Mahan.

'_Ah, iya..' _

'_Aku belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi di ibukota. Kau tahu, baru-baru ini Pangeran muda Jaejin kembali membuat onar. Ia menyelundup masuk ke dalam pertemuan Pyonsa dan berhasil menggagalkannya. Ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh negeri hingga berhari-hari. Entah kenapa, kelakuan Pangeran muda benar-benar mengingatkanku padamu. Saking miripnya, kadang aku berpikir kalian itu bersaudara.'_

Hongki tertawa untuk kedua kalinya. Entah kenapa iya selalu suka jika Hyung-nya itu menceritakan soal keluarga kerajaan dalam surat-suratnya. Hal itu membuat sesuatu yang jauh di dalam hatinya bergetar.

'_Ada yang perlu aku ceritakan padamu. Tidak banyak yang tahu soal ini. tapi aku mohon kau berhati-hati sekarang.'_

Hongki memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Penasaran, iya kembali melanjutkan membaca.

'_Belakangan ini, kami para Pyonsa dituntut untuk berlatih militer lebih keras. Aku khawatir, sebentar lagi perang benar-benar akan memang masih desas-desus, tapi melihat kegiatan militer istana yang meningkat drastis, aku benar-benar jadi khawatir.'_

"_Mahan dekat sekali dengan perbatasan 3 kerajaan. Kalau benar nanti pecah perang, Mahan tentu akan terlibat juga. Ah, Hongki.. aku benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang.'_

'_Astaga, kenapa aku ini. Aku tidak seharusnya membuat kau khawatir. Tapi kau tenanglah.. Bukankah tujuanku menjadi Pyonsa adalah untuk melindungi pulau kecil kita itu? melindungimu dan bibi Jeon? Jadi tenanglah.. tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh kau dan Mahan selama aku masih hidup.'_

'_Aku rasa aku harus berhenti. Tintaku sudah habis. Hongki, sekali lagi.. jaga dirimu baik-baik.'_

'_Aku merindukanmu..'_

'_Yonghwa'_

Hongki menggigit bibir, ancaman perang 3 kerajaan memang sudah ia dengar jauh sebelum ia membaca surat ini. Wilayah perbatasan selalu menjadi yang pertama tahu jika ada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan masalah perebutan kekuasaan. Was-was itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari masayarakat daerah perbatasan seperti Mahan. Jadi, bukan perang yang ditakuti Hongki, tetapi keselamatan Hyung tercintanya yang ia khawatirkan. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan harus menerima kepulangan Hyung-nya yang diantar dalam sebuah peti mati. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

'Hwanie-hyung..'

XOXOXO

"Hyung-nim, kami belum dapat menemukan pyonsa Choi. Kami sudah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru istana, tetapi kami sama sekali tidak lihat tanda-tanda keberadaannya."

Yonghwa menghembuskan nafas panjang yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Minhwan menghilang sejak pagi, tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya sepupu komandan mereka itu pergi. Ia yang memang ditunjuk sebagai Komandan sementara untuk menggantikan Komandan Jonghun sudah mengutus divisinya untuk berpencar melakukan pencarian. Tapi apa? Semua Pyonsa di divisinya selalu melaporkan hal yang sama. Mereka satupun tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana Minhwan berada. Bagaimana ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan ini? Satu minggu menjadi komandan pengganti dan ia sudah berhasil membuat adik sepupu kesayangan Komandan Choi menghilang. Yonghwa menyapu wajah penuh peluhnya dengan telapak tangan. Betapa ia merasa sangat malu sekarang ini.

"Teruslah mencari. Jika sampai tengah malam belum ada kemajuan, baru kita melaporkan hal ini ke komandan tertinggi."

"Baik, Hyung-nim!"

XOXOXO

Sepertinya tidak ada satu hal pun di istana yang bisa luput dari perhatian pangeran kedua. Lee Jungshin, pangeran yang menjadi tumpuhan harapan negara kedua setelah putra mahkota Lee Jonghyun. Usia yang masih belia tidak bisa membatasi pemuda dengan pembawaan tenang ini untuk mampu mengungguli kemampuan pakar-pakar politik negara bahkan panglima militer. Kecerdasannya sungguh pantas dibanggakan. Tidak heran jika Raja sering meminta bantuannya untuk mengatasi permasalahan negara. Dan sekarang, pangeran Jungshin tengah mencium sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sungguh berbahaya.

Ia tahu, istana dan tahta kerajaan setiap harinya selalu terancam. Istana memang penuh dengan seringala-serigala busuk yang siap kapan saja menyerang apabila diberi sedikit saja celah dan kesempatan. Jungshin menyadari itu sejak kecil. Sejak ia mengetahui rahasia besar yang ditutup-tutupi Permaisuri Han selama bertahun-tahun. Siapa sangka, wanita cantik penuh karisma dan ibu dari seorang Putra Mahkota yang hebat tidak lebih dari seorang wanita haus kekuasaan. Wanita yang sanggup melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan batu sandungan di jalannya. Termasuk pada orang yang pernah menjadi teman baiknya sendiri.

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi Jungshin untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan ini selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Apalagi jika ia mengingat kedudukannya sekarang ini sebenarnya adalah hak orang lain. Ia juga sadar, bahwa kenapa ia sekarang menjadi pangeran kedua semata-mata untuk melindungi posisi kakaknya, Lee Jonghyun. Permaisuri Han terlalu takut untuk membiarkan posisi pangeran kedua didapatkan Jaejin yang tidak lain adalah putra dari adik Permaisuri Park. Mungkin dengan memberikan posisi pangeran kedua pada putra selir rendahan akan lebih bisa menjaga keselamatan posisi putranya sendiri. Ck, betapa wanita sungguh mengerikan.

"Kau ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu sempat membuat degup jantung Jungshin melonjak karena terkejut. Dia membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati kakaknya, Putra Mahkota Jonghyun.

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai sejenak menikmati suasana sore yang tenang."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, matahari sudah tenggelam sejak tadi." sang putra mahkota melemparkan tatapan penuh selidik pada adik tertuanya itu beberapa saat kemudian tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Jungshin yang tadinya merasa serba salah ketika ditatap penuh selidik oleh Jonghyun kini menjadi kesal juga.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka seorang Lee Jungshin bisa membuat raut wajah aneh seperti itu juga," Jonghyun semakin keras tertawa. Seakan tidak peduli sama-sekali dengan para dayang dan kasim pendamping yang sekarang terlihat begitu bingung dan kaget.

"Yang mulia, harusnya anda tidak boleh tertawa seperti itu. Sungguh tidak sopan." Jungshin mencoba mengingatkan Hyung-nya. Biar bagaimanapun, reputasi harus tetap dijaga.

"Iya..iya.. aku mengerti." Jonghyung berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "aku masih harus menghadap permaisuri, aku pergi dulu."

Pangeran Jungshin membungkuk memberi hormat. Setelah dirasa rombongan putra mahkota telah menjauh, Jungshin menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan telah ia tahan.

XOXOXO

Jonghun mengelap peluh yang menghalangi pandangan matanya. Lengan bajunya sudah basah akibat terlalu sering ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat. Beruntung hutan yang ia tuju sudah terlihat. Ia tidak menyangka pulau Mahan begitu luas. Sudah sejak pagi buta komandan Pyonsa itu berjalan dari penginapan dan ia baru sampai di tepi hutan tengah hari. Sungguh perjalanan yang melelahkan. Andai saja ia bisa menyewa kuda di desa. Ah, tapi lagi-lagi itu tidak mungkin. Kuda terlalu mencolok untuk ukuran pengembara macam dia sekarang ini.

Tak mampu lagi berjalan, Jonghun akhirnya duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Kaki-kakinya sudah sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Perutnya lapar, membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Komandan Pyonsa itu memejamkan mata. Tidur sebentar mungkin dapat memulihkan lagi tenaganya yang terkuras.

"Apa dia target kita?"

"Ya, Segera lakukan eksekusi. Tapi ingat! Lakukan dengan halus dan serapi mungkin."

"Baik!"

Dan kedua sosok yang tadinya bersembunyi di atas pohon, kini berjalan pelan mendekati tempat Jonghun tertidur. Sebuah belati kecil yang dilumuri racun telah digenggam ditangan, siap untuk ditusukkan.

XOXOXO

Seunghyun memandangi bakpao-bakpaonya yang masih belum laku. Pagi ini ia baru bisa menjual duapuluh buah saja. Masih banyak yang belum terjual. Pasar memang masih ramai, tapi ini sudah cukup siang, jarang yang mau membeli bakpao di siang hari. Pemuda itu terduduk lesu. Bagaimana ia bisa cepat membayar hutang kalau begini terus keadaannya. Kemarin, ia sudah bisa sedikit mengumpulkan uang, tapi kalau hari ini dagangannya tak juga laku, uang simpanannya kemarin bisa habis untuk membayar setoran hari ini.

"Haah.. hidup sungguh tidak adil.." Seunghyun menarik kain penutup kepala lalu mengacak-acak rambut kusutnya frustasi. "Hari ini benar-benar buruk, mana panas pula!" pemuda penjual bakpao itu kembali menggerutu. Kini ia menjadikan topinya sebagai kipas untuk sedikit membantu menurunkan panas tubuhnya yang meninggi. Ia baru berhenti membuat angin-anginan setelah dirasakan sebuah bayangan memayunginya dari terik matahari Hwanin. Seunghyun mendongakkan kepala. Matanya bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda pendek dengan wajah seimut bayi.

"Yah, kau mau beli?" Seunghyun mencoba bertanya pada pemuda yang sejak tadi masih melihat bakpao ayamnya sambil memegangi perut dengan tatapan lapar.

"Hei! Kau mendengarku?" Seunghyun menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka si pemuda lapar.

"Ah! Um.. ma-maaf.." pemuda manis itu menunduk dalam-dalam, meminta maaf. Hal ini tentu membuat Seunghyun semakin bingung. Apa lagi setelah itu si pemuda langsung berbalik pergi. Oh, tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang boleh mencampakkan bakpao-bakpao-nya setelah dengan terang-terangan menatap dengan pandangan lapar. Itu sama saja dengan penghinaan!

"Yah! Kau! Tunggu!" Seunghyun berlari mengejar si pemuda yang kini semakin berlari ketakutan setelah melihat Seunghyun mengikutinya. Tapi jangan panggil pemuda penjual bakpao itu Song Seunghyun kalau tidak bisa segera menangkap si pemuda pendek. Dengan sekali melangkah, ia sudah bisa memerangkap si pemuda ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kena kau!"

XOXOXO

Kuil Cheongsan terlihat begitu damai. Aura yang dikeluarkan tempat ini benar-benar menyejukkan. Mungkin karena memang hawa relegius yang dibangun ditempat ini begitu kuat, atau memang karena letaknya yang memang strategis. Bertempat di atas bukit yang bersebelahan dengan gunung Hwanin, dimana hulu sungai besar Yuan berada menjadikan Kuil Cheongsan bagaikan surga. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Pemandangan di sana sungguh mempesona. Dewapun tidak akan menolak untuk tinggal ditempat seperti itu.

Park Yeoreum memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapu wajah cantiknya yang mulai termakan usia. Ah, tidak. Mantan wanita tertinggi di Hwanin itu masih tetap terlihat menawan. Malah kalau boleh dikata, ia semakin terlihat mempesona dengan keanggunan dan kedewasaannya yang terpancar sekarang.

"Yang mulia, anda harus masuk ke dalam. Udara di luar semakin dingin."

Park Yeoreum membuka mata dan menoleh pada dayang yang telah bertahun-tahun setia melayaninya. Seorang dayang berusia senja yang sudah sejak ia masuk ke dalam anggota kerajaan sebagai calon permaisuri selalu mengurusnya. Bahkan ketika ia harus dibuang dan diasingkan keluar istana, dayang satu inilah yang masih memilih berada di sisinya sampai mau menanggalkan baju dayang kebesaran yang selalu ia kenakan sejak kecil.

"Aku masih ingin duduk disini sebentar lagi, bukankah sore ini begitu indah, Bibi Nam?"

Dayang tua nan setia itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberikan ruang pada majikannya tersebut. Mengembalikan ketenangan sunyi yang tadi sempat terganggu.

"Bibi.."

"Iya yang mulia.."

"Apa Jaesoon sudah kembali?"

"Belum yang mulia."

Sejenak, Park Yeoreum terdiam. Kemudian, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri dayang Nam. "Bibi, tolong katakan apa yang aku mulai ini benar.." Mata yang tadi penuh ketenangan, kini terlihat begitu memilukan. Begitu besar kepedihan yang terpancar dari sana. Dari dalam hati yang gelap. Tanpa cahaya sedikitpun.

Dayang Nam membuka pelukannya. Menawarkan sandaran pada tubuh rapuh sang permaisuri terbuang. Wanita yang putra dan suaminya direnggut paksa beserta semua kehormatan dan harga dirinya. "Semoga ini untuk yang terbaik, Yang Mulia.. semoga.."

XOXOXO

"Jadi, kau tidak punya uang?"

Seunghyun menatap pemuda yang kini mengangguk malu-malu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi, kau kelaparan?"

Satu anggukan.

"Dan karena itu kau lari dari bakpao-bakpaoku?"

Kembali satu anggukan Seunghyun terima. Tapi kali ini dibarengi dengan suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari perut si pemuda.

"Maaf.. uhm.."

Seunghyun mengamati pemuda lapar berwajah imut di depannya yang sekarang terlihat salah tingkah sekaligus ketakutan. Betapa kasihan anak satu ini. Tapi kemudian jika- Argh! Seunghyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa malah jadi begini keadaannya.

"Untukmu!" Seunghyun menyodorkan bakpao ayam pada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak punya uang. Aku bayar pakai apa?"

"Untuk sementara kau boleh makan dulu, besok kalau kau sudah punya uang kau bisa membayarku." Ah, dia benar-benar akan rugi hari ini.

"Benarkah?"

Wajah antusias si pemuda lapar hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lesu Seunghyun.

"Terima kasih… Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.."

Seunghyun tersenyum juga melihat bagaimana pemuda pendek itu membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Namamu?"

"Choi Minhwan!"

XOXOXO

Hongki memunguti ranting-ranting kayu kering sambil bernyanyi kecil. Musim gugur sudah dekat, banyak pohon yang menggugurkan rantingnya dan jatuh berserakan di tanah. Kalau di musim seperti ini ia tidak perlu susah-susah memanjat pohon dan menebang dahan. Lain halnya kalau masih musim semi. Karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi pemetik bunga liar ketika musim semi dan kembali menjadi penjual kayu bakar di musim yang lain.

"Harusnya aku mengajak si bodoh itu tadi, haish! Ranting-ranting sebanyak ini kalau tidak segera diambil pasti besok sudah basah dan tidak akan laku kalau dijual." Hongki terus menggerutu tidak jelas.

SRAK!

"Si-siapa di sana!" Hongki yang sudah menjatuhkan kayu-kayunya karena terkejut langsung berbalik ke arah datangnya suara. Ia mencari-cari ranting kayu yang cukup besar di sekitarnya dan mengambilnya untuk dijadikan pelindung.

"Siapa? Ja —!" Nafas pemuda cantik itu tercekat. Mata indahnya membelalak sempurna.

"To-tolong.."

BRUG!

Dan Hongki hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat pemuda tampan yang baru ia temui kemarin tergeletak di tanah dengan perut yang bersimbah darah.

TBC

Mian sebelumnya, karena setelah lama gak updet hasilnya malah semakin kurang memuaskan… u.u

Untuk selanjutnya saya akan usahakan lebih baik.

Di chapter ini penuh dengan ke OOC-an dan pembangunan plot. Jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau jadi begitu membosankan. #garuk2 kepala

Yosh! Saya minta komen-komennya! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Tales of Rebellion

A FT Island and CN Blue Fanfic

Chapter 3

Warning : Shonen ai, AU, OOC(buat menyesuaikan peran di fic ini)

Pairing : JongKi, SeungHwan, WonJae, slight YongKi.

XOXOXO

sOh Wonbin meletakkan buku terakhir yang baru saja selesai ia baca. Pandangan bangsawan muda Oh itu kemudian menyapu ke seluruh ruang perpustakaan, mencari-cari apakah ia telah melewatkan salah satu buku koleksi yang ada di situ. Tapi sepertinya memang buku tadi adalah buku terakhir yang belum ia baca. Perpustakaan utama Hwanin bukanlah perpustakaan kecil. Tak sedikit buku-buku yang menjadi koleksinya. Tidak hanya buku yang berasal dari dalam negeri, tapi juga yang berasal dari manca-negara. Para cendekia kerajaan memang senang mengumpulkan buku-buku yang dibawa para pedagang asing. Mereka menukarnya dengan keping emas atau barang berharga lain. Setelah itu buku-buku asing tersebut akan diterjemahkan oleh para cendekia ke dalam bahasa Hwanin. Buku-buku itu semuanya disimpan dengan rapi di perpustakaan utama baik yang asli maupun duplikatnya. Jadi tidak heran jika perpustakaan kerajaan memiliki koleksi buku yang bisa dibilang luar biasa pada zamannya.

Tetapi sepertinya buku sebanyak itu tidaklah cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat ilmu yang dimiliki oleh Wonbin. Ia yang memang sejak kecil sudah terbiasa membaca, kini telah melahap habis semua buku dan dokumen yang tersimpan. Bukan hanya ranah politik dan hukum kenegaraan yang ia jamah, namun semua bidang ilmu telah ia jelajahi. Mungkin kalau para tabib istana memperbolehkan ia untuk ikut 'mencoba' mendiagnosis penyakit pasien di rumah sakit istana, ia yakin bisa mendiagnosis dengan tepat. Ia hanya tidak memiliki kesempatan saja untuk melakukan semua itu. Sama seperti kesempatannya untuk menjadi Pyonsa yang langsung direnggut paksa bahkan sebelum ia sanggup mengungkapkannya.

"Masih berkutat dengan buku-buku medis? Aku pikir kau ini si calon penasehat tinggi istana?"

Wonbin tidak perlu melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Sudah jelas sekali kalau yang tengah mengajak ia bicara ini adalah Jaejin. Sang pangeran muda.

"Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, kan?" sungguh alasan yang klise. Dan juga bohong besar.

"Ck.. aku baru bertemu orang yang bisa begitu betah dan cinta melakukan kedok palsunya. Padahal jauh dalam hatimu, kau sangat membenci tempat ini.. Ck!" Jaejin berucap sambil menggelengkan kepala. Pangeran muda itu lebih dari tahu ap ayang sebernarnya diinginkan oleh sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Mereka sudah hidup bersama lebih dari cukup untuk bisa memahami satu sama lain. Terkadang Jaejin begitu heran dengan bangsawan Oh, ayah Wonbin. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihat apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan putranya? Ia tahu kalau Wonbin memang tidak pernah sekalipun menentang apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya. Tetapi, tetap saja sebagai orang tua pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dengan putranya. Apa yang ia inginkan dan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Namun kemudian, ia sendiri juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ayahnya, Yang Mulia Kaisar Lee yang terkenal akan kebijaksanaannya yang luar biasapun tidak bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya putranya inginkan. Haah.. sebenarnya mereka berada di dalam masalah yang sama. Jadi, mungkin itu juga yang membuat mereka bisa begitu dekat saling memahami.

"Kau tidak berlatih memanah hari ini?" Wonbin mencoba mengubah suasana yang selalu menjadi kelam jika sudah menyinggung masalah yang memang menjadi titik lemah mereka berdua.

"Aku baru saja selesai." Sepertinya pilihan topik pembicaraan Wonbin sama sekali tidak menarik bagi Pangeran muda itu. Jaejin malah semakin terlihat kacau. Pandangannya beredar ke segala arah kecuali Wonbin. Jari-jari tangannya tak berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Ada kemarahan di sana. Wonbin hampir saja memulai nasihat bijaknya kepada sang pangeran jika saja ia tidak segera melihat betapa mata pangeran muda itu menyiratkan kesedihan dan kesepian yang luar biasa. Haah.. Jaejin.. dibalik keras kepala dan sifat kekanakan yang dimiliki pangeran muda ini tersimpan sebuah kepiluan yang kelam. Sejak beranjak remaja, Jaejin tidak pernah sekalipun diijinkan untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Tidak pernah satu kalipun. Aneh memang.. apalagi jika merujuk pada kedua kakaknya yang bisa setiap waktu bertemu dengan Yang Mulia tanpa gangguan.

Pernah sekali Jaejin meyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Kaisar, tapi Wonbin tidak tahu apakah Jaejin berhasil bertemu dengan kaisar atau tidak. Yang ia tahu pangeran Jaejin harus menerima hukuman kamar selama satu minggu setelah kejadian itu. Dan selanjutnya, Jaejin tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menemui ayahnya lagi.

"Sudah dengar tentang rencana pertemuan Pyonsa siang ini?" Pangeran Jaejin menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya di atas meja. Wonbin sepertinya berhasil mengundang perhatian Jaejin kali ini.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar soal itu?" Jaejin mulai antusias. Kini ia menatap Wonbin dengan wajah meminta penjelasan. Wonbin yang melihat jelas perubahan sikap sang Pangeran, mulai bercerita dengan nada misteriusnya. Mencoba sebaik mungkin menarik perhatian teman sepermainan sejak kecilnya itu.

"Aku dengar ini dari seoarang Pyonsa dari divisi Komandan Choi… Mereka…"

XOXOXO

"Aku benar boleh menginap?"

Seunghyun merenggangkan otot punggungnya dan duduk bersandar di depan tempat tidur kecil miliknya. Ia melirik Minhwan. Pemuda yang baru saja ia temui pagi tadi, kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk gubuk kecil yang ditinggalinya. Seunghyun sudah tidak tahu apa yang bisa merasuki pikirannya hingga membawa orang yang baru dikenal beberapa jam untuk menginap. Bagaimana ia bisa? Tapi siapa orang baik hati yang akan tega meninggalkan seorang anak kecil sendirian tanpa tahu mau kemana di pasar? Ya.. memang bukan anak kecil sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja. Pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu jelas terlihat tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri di tempat asing. Ck! Apa Minhwan itu semacam budak yang kehilangan tuannya? Hm.. mungkin juga.

"Kalau kau tak mau masuk, kau boleh pergi kapan saja." Seunghyun sungguh menyesal setelah mengatakan itu karena kini ia harus melihat kesedihan dan ketakutan di wajah tamunya.

"Ma-maksudku kalau kau tidak suka menginap di rumahku yang jelek ini, kau bisa pergi dan mencari tempat menginap lain. Lagipula ini sudah larut.." Seunghyun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Minhwan. Pemuda itu sepertinya baru saja mengeluarkan nafas lega.

"Kau.. tetap tidak mau masuk?" Seunghyun bertanya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini, Minhwan langsung berjalan cepat memasuki rumah dan berdiri di depannya. Membuat Seunghyun tersenyum juga.

"Aku harus tidur dimana?" Minhwan bertanya sambil melirik satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di tempat itu.

"Tidur saja di sebelahku."

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Tenang saja.. tubuhku kecil. Tempat tidurnya pasti cukup untuk kita berdua. Hehehe.." Seunghyun memberikan cengiran lebarnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyum malu-malu dari Minhwan.

XOXOXO

Cahaya mentari pagi yang hangat menembus memasuki celah-celah kayu rapuh yang menjadi dinding pelindung sebuah rumah kecil dari dingin menusuknya hawa malam di kaki bukit pegunungan pulau Mahan. Hangatnya mentari yang mampu menembus pepohonan lebat di sekeliling rumah, masih belum cukup untuk menyingkirkan jamur dan lumut yang menempel pada genting-genting tua dan batu-batu pondasi rumah. Membuat gubuk kecil itu semakin terlihat rapuh.

Sesekali, dari bilik kecil di dalam rumah terdengar jelas suara batuk lemah yang beruntun. Pagi masih sangat dini, tapi sudah terlihat asap kecil mengepul keluar melewati celah-celah genting. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan orang di dalam sana terbatuk-batuk.

Jeon Eun Ni mengurut dadanya perlahan-lahan. Rasa sakit di rongga dadanya terasa semakin menjadi. Batuknya pagi ini memang lebih sering dari pada biasanya. Hawa dingin yang dibawa angin gunung semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Wanita tua itu kembali terbungkuk-bungkuk ketika serangan batuk berikutnya menyerang. Paru-parunya seakan mau meledak. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar dan rasa sakit itu semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuh melalui setiap jengkal nadi-nadinya yang renta.

"Umma.."

Wanita tua itu menoleh ke arah suara parau putranya. Ia ingin tersenyum, tapi ransangan dari tenggorokan kembali memaksanya untuk terbatuk-batuk. Melihat hal itu, si pemuda langsung menghampiri ibunya. Digiringnya tubuh tua orangtuanya itu menuju sebuah dipan kecil yang berada tak jauh dari dapur kotor mereka. Lalu ia mengambil segera mengambil air dan memberikannya pada sang ibu. Berharap dengan bantuan seteguk air, batuk ibunya dapat mereda.

"Terima kasih.." Wanita itu menerima cangkir tanah dari tangan putra semata wayangnya dan mulai meminum beberapa teguk.

"Sudah ku bilang, kan.. Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makanan. Umma istirahat saja.."

"Hongki-ah.. kalau kau masih ingin ibumu ini hidup, jangan larang aku untuk bergerak sedikit. Kau tahu aku bisa mati bosan kalau harus tidur sepanjang hari." Jeon mendelik, pura-pura marah dengan sikap anaknya yang terlalu khawatir. Hongki yang masih memijit bahunya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aigo.. aku hanya tidak mau ibu bertambah sakit, lagipula asap tidak bagus untuk paru-paru ibu. Bukankah tabib sudah bilang begitu?"

Jeon terkekeh kecil, ia kemudian menangkup wajah manis putranya dengan penuh kasih. Betapa ia sangat mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini melebihi siapapun. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka betapa tepat keputusan beratnya dulu. Seandainya ia melakukan hal yang lain.. ah, ia sungguh tidak mampu memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan pemuda tampan yang kau temukan kemarin?"

Hongki menghentikan pijatannya. Ia menggeliat sebentar mencoba mengurangi pegal-pegal di punggungnya. "Pendarahannya sudah berhenti, tapi demamnya masih tinggi. Tadi malam aku sudah meminumkannya obat dari tabib."

Jeon menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi sebelah wajah putranya. Ia menghembuskan nafas khawatir melihat raut muka lesu anaknya. Ia tahu Hongki tidak tidur sedikitpun tadi malam. Ia terus berada di sisi pemuda yang ia temukan terluka di hutan kemarin.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bekerja hari ini, tidurlah.. kau perlu itu."

"Aku ti-!" suara erangan yang cukup keras menghentikan perkataan Hongki. Ia segera berjalan setengah berlari menuju asal suara.

"Jangan bangun dulu!" Hongki menghampiri pemuda yang kini meringis menahan sakit setelah mencoba bangun.

Pemuda yang tengah terluka itu mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia memicingkan mata mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan keremangan kamar untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa penolongnya. Ah, iya.. pemuda cantik yang ia temui di pasar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau.. sudah menolongku. Terima kasih.."

Hongki memberikan senyumnya. Tanpa tahu senyumnya itu sudah berhasil membuat jantung pemuda di hadapannya berdegup kencang. Belum lagi di tambah dengan sentuhan tangan halus Hongki di dahi si pemuda. Sepertinya rasa sakit di rongga perutnya sudah berpindah ke rongga dadanya karena degupan jantung yang tak terkendali.

"Demammu mulai turun. Hah.. syukurla..ah!" Hongki tercekat. Ia baru akan menarik kembali tangannya yang berada di dahi si pemuda ketika tangannya ditarik tangan kekar menuju dada pemiliknya. Gerakan itu otomatis membuat Hongki mengarahkan pandangannya ke mata orang di depannya. Dan ketika sadar itu adalah kesalahan besar, semua sudah terlambat. Hongki tidak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kelam yang kini menghipnotisnya terang-terangan.

XOXOXO

"Seunghyun-shii..."

Seunghyun menggeram pelan mendengar panggilan itu. Ia masih belum mau bangun. Ini pasti masih sangat pagi. Siapa yang mencoba membangunkannya? Ha! Terserah saja. Yang jelas ia belum ingin bangun. Lagipula ini begitu hangat. Lembut.. Apa yang kira-kira tadi malam ia peluk? Ah.. biarkan saja.

"Seunghyun-shii..!"

Seunghyun menggeram lebih keras ketika suara itu kembali dan ditambah dengan goncangan yang cukup kuat di bahunya. Ia masih ingin tidur! Apa yang salah sih!

"Seunghyun! Lepaskan pelukanmu dariku sekarang juga! Aku harus ke belakang!"

Teriakan itu sukses membuat Seunghyun terperanjat. Gerakan bangunnya yang tiba-tiba langsung membuatnya terjatuh dengan sangat tidak layak dari tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Minhwan menegok dari atas tempat tidur.

Seunghyun meringis sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang memanas setelah berciuman dengan kerasnya lantai. "Yah! Kau tidak perlu membangunkanku dengan berteriak begitu, kan!"

"Itu kau yang salah! Kau tidak juga mau melepaskan pelukanmu dariku. Aku kan mau ke bela-! Ah!" Minhwan segera berlari keluar rumah setelah sadar ia sudah menahan hasrat ke belakangnya dari tadi. Meninggalkan Seunghyun yang kini melongo dengan masih tetap berada di bawah tempat tidur sambil mencerna perkataan Minhwan barusan.

'Dia bilang aku apa tadi? memeluknya?'

XOXOXO

Istana dipenuhi dengan kesibukan luar biasa pagi ini. Semua bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan perayaan besar ulang tahun Yang Mulia Kaisar Lee. Segala penjuru istana diperindah sedemikian rupa. Kain-kain berwarna-warni membalut setiap tiang penyangga yang ada. Vas-vas keramik cina yang dipenuhi karangan bunga warna-warni berjejer rapi sepanjang jalan menuju aula utama kerajaan. Bukan hanya itu, buah-buahan segar yang di sajikan di atas pinggan emas juga tersebar di beberapa sudut dimana para tamu dan rakyat akan berkumpul. Perayaan ulang tahun ini benar-benar dibuat semeriah mungkin.

Putra mahkota Jonghyun mengawasi kesibukan istana pagi ini dari atas menara pemantau yang berada tepat di sebelah barak pyonsa. Matanya melihat dayang-dayang pengurus berlarian kesana-kemari menghias aula utama. Dayang dapur istana juga tak kalah sibuk. Sejak kemarin, asap dapur terus mengepul dari dalam dapur istana. Itu saja sudah cukup membuktikan seberapa sibuknya istana akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa kompi Pyonsa sudah siap berpatroli untuk memastikan keamanan istana. Terkadang, saat-saat seperti ini lebih berbahaya daripada situasi medan perang.

Setiap kali perayaan istana digelar, pintu gerbang istana akan dibuka lebar-lebar. Rakyat, musafir yang tengah berkunjung ke Hwanin, maupun pedangan keliling dari segenap penjuru dunia bisa memasuki istana dengan mudah. Karena itu, keamanan menjadi hal yang sangat riskan sekarang ini. Itulah yang membuat Jonghyun tetap berada di menara pemantau untuk terus mengawasi daripada berada di istana putra mahkota untuk persiapan perayaan.

"Jonghyun-Hyung.."

Jonghyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Hanya satu yang masih memanggilnya begitu sekarang ini. Lee Jaejin. Adik sulungnya.

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap? Bukankah kau harus ikut menjamu tamu kenegaraan hari ini?"

Jaejin berjalan mendekati sang kakak. Ia kemudian mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hyung-nim-nya. Menatap kesibukan di bawah sana.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar nanti akan duduk di singgasana itu.."

Jonghyun kini menatap wajah adiknya. Bisa dipastikan benar ia melihat perubahan jelas pada raut wajah itu. Betapa penuh kepedihan. Andai saja, andai saja ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya ini hingga tak diberbolehkan bertemu muka dengan ayah mereka lagi.

"Kau juga akan datang, kan?" Jonghyun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jaejin. Sungguh ia berharap adiknya nanti tidak akan meninggalkan istana seperti saat perayaan-perayaan sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan datang. Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan datang."

Jaejin membelalakkan mata, "Apa?"

"Aku mau ikut denganmu saja. Entah kemana kau kabur setiap perayaan berlangsung, tapi sepertinya tempat itu menarik. Aku ingin sesekali pergi ke sana juga. Di sini membosankan."

Jonghyun terkikik melihat ekspresi di wajah adik sulungnya.

"Ka-Kau gila!" Jaejin semakin tercengang. Wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan itu cukup untuk membawa Jonghyun tertawa lepas.

XOXOXO

"Hyung!" Seunghyun berteriak tepat di telinga Hongki. Berhasil menyadarkan kembali Hongki dari alam angan-angannya.

"A-apa? Ah, Seunghyun! Kemana saja kau kemarin?"

Seunghyun mengerucutkan mulutnya mendengar pertanyaan Hongki. "Yah! Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu. Kau kemarin tidak kembali ke kedai setelah mengambil kayu bakar. Memangnya kau pergi kemana?"

"Oh.. itu aku.." Hongki mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Seunghyun. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"APAmhhpp!" Hongki langsung mendekap mulut Seunghyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jangan teriak! Dan jangan bilang apa-apa soal ini.." Hongki perlahan melepaskan dekapannya dari mulut Seunghyun setelah dipastikan Seunghyun tidak akan berteriak lagi.

"Tapi, Hyung.. bagaimana kalau orang yang kau temukan itu terlibat masalah dengan orang jahat sampai ditusuk dengan pisau beracun. Kau juga akan ikut dalam bahaya!"

"Aku sudah terbiasa berhubungan dengan orang yang bermasalah." Hongki memberikan tatapan tajam mengejek pada Seunghyun. Ditatap begitu, Seunghyun hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ah, tapi aku juga bertemu seseorang kemarin. Eh? Kemana ya dia tadi?" Seunghyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kedai. Baru beberapa saat ia berbicara dengan Hongki, orang yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakangnya menghilang.

"Yah! Apa yang kau maksud itu anak pendek yang berdiri di depan dapur itu?"

"Mana?"

Hongki memegang kepala Seunghyun dan memutarnya ke arah dapur.

"Nah! Iya! Itu.. Dia manis kan, Hyung? Seperti anak kecil. Hehe.."

"Kau belum lihat orang yang aku temukan. Dia begitu tampan.." Pipi Hongki langsung memerah setelah sadar sudah mengakui kalau orang yang sempat membuatnya salah tingkah tadi pagi tampan.

"Aha! Kau jatuh cinta dengan orang asing itu, kan? Hoh.. Aku tidak menyangka, akhirnya posisi Yonghwa-Hyung di hatimu bergeser juga! Ahahahaha.. Auch!" Seunghyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan keras dari Hongki. Hyung-nya yang manis ini bisa juga menjadi si tangan besi kalau sedang marah.

XOXOXO

Jonghun menatap langit-langit kamar dengan gamang. Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana ia bisa berbuat sememalukan itu tadi. Ia sudah membuat orang yang telah menolongnya ketakutan dan pergi. Sekarang bagaimana ia harus bersikap kalau bertatap muka lagi dengan pemuda manis yang menjadi malaikat penyelamatnya itu? Ah.. dan lagi.. Itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Jonghun. Iya, kan?

"Haah.." Jonghun menghela nafas. Luka di perutnya sudah mulai membaik. Sebenarnya lukanya sama sekali tidak dalam. Hanya saja, racun yang mengenainya membuat Jonghun masih sulit untuk menggerakkan badan.

Jika mengingat kejadian kemarin, Jonghun sekarang yakin memang ada pemberontak yang berdiam di pulau ini. Ia harus segera melaporkan berita ini ke istana. Tapi kemudian, jika ia sudah diserang, itu berarti para pemberontak sudah mengetahui identitas aslinya. Kalau benar begitu, sekarang ini di istana…

"Sial!"

XOXOXO

"Bagaimana dengan persiapannya?"

"Semua sudah siap. Kami tinggal menerima komando dari tuan."

Seringai terbentuk di bibir sosok yang tubuhnya tertutupi jubah rapat. Mereka kini berada di antara kerumunan rakyat yang tengah berbondong-bondong berebut memasuki gerbang istana.

"Baiklah.. kau kembalilah ke posisi. Aku akan memberi isyarat jika waktunya tiba."

"Siap, Tuan!"

Kedua sosok itu kemudian berpisah jalan. Mereka kembali berbaur dengan rakyat yang sudah tidak sabar menyaksikan perhelatan akbar ulang tahun kaisar. Satupun tidak ada yang tahu hal buruk apa yang akan menimpa istana hari ini. Hal yang akan mengubah sejarah Hwanin yang telah terbentuk selama ratusan tahun.

TBC

Yosh! Chapter selesai.. mian karena harus menunggu dalam waktu yang lama. Tetapi terima kasih juga kalau sudah setia menunggu. Hehehe..

Dan mian juga kalau masih banyak kesalahan di sini. Dan silakan ketawa bagi yang mau ketawa. -.-'

Ok! Sekarang saya minta komen-komennya!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : Mistypo. Chapter ini malas saya edit#ngek angst! Angst!

HaraKiri present:

The Tales of Rebellion

Chapter 4

By

Nazuki Shinhwan

XOXOXO

Balai-balai kecil itu berderit. Menggaungkan suara pesakitan yang memenuhi bilik kecil tanpa jendela itu. Cahaya matahari siang yang masuk melalui celah-celah kayu dinding bilik menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan. Ruangan itu benar-benar kecil. Dan tak ada apapun di dalamnya kecuali sebuah balai-balai yang kakinya sudah termakan rayap-rayap lapar penghuni tetep rumah itu.

Jonghun berkali-kali meremas kain tipis yang menjadi selimut penghangatnya semalam tadi. Luka di perut bagian kanannya sudah tak begitu sakit. Hanya saja tubuhnya masih belum dapat ia gerakkan secara sempurna. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya Jonghun merasa se-tidak berdaya ini. Berkali-kali komandan Pyonda muda ini merutuki diri sendiri atas kebodohan dan kelengahannya. Harusnya sekarang ia sudah berhasil mendapat informasi tentang komplotan gerakan bawah tanah. Harusnya ia sudah bisa kembali ke ibukota dan segera melapor pada panglima tertinggi. Tapi dengan keadaan dia sekarang ini..

"Aish! Sial!"

"Kalau kau ingin cepat bisa sembuh, banyak-banyaklah istirahat, anak muda."

Jonghun terperanjat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki bilik dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya. Nampan kecil berisi mangkuk yang dapat langsung Jonghun tebak sebagai sup dari aroma yang tertangkap hidungnya.

"Makanlah.. ini memang hanya sup ubi biasa. Tapi setidaknya ini bisa membantu memulihkan staminamu." Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia meletakkan dengan hati-hati sup ubi buatan di samping Jonghun sebelum membantu pemuda tampan itu untuk bangun.

"Terima kasih, bibi.."

"Sudah, kau makan saja sebelum supnya dingin." Wanita itu terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan, "Haah.. betapa tak sopannya aku ini. Aku sudah bicara banyak denganmu tapi aku sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri. Ah.. aku ibu Hongki, semua biasa memanggilku bibi Jeon. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu juga kalau kau mau."

"Choi Jonghun imnida.. maaf, Bi.. harusnya saya yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu. Maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya." Jonghun mencoba untuk membungkuk dan hasilnya ia meringis kesakitan. Luka tusukannya belum tertutup benar.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kau makan dan istirahatlah lagi." Bibi Jeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke celah-celah kecil yang terletak di batas pertemuan antara atap dan dinding. "Kau pasti bosan tidur sendirian di kamar sejak tadi." Ibu Hongki kembali menatap Jonghun yang kini sudah mulai menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Matahari sudah hampir tergelincir, aku rasa Hongki akan segera pulang. Akan aku suruh dia menemanimu."

Jonghun tersenyum di sela-sela suapannya. 'Hm.. jadi namanya Hongki?'

Entah kenapa, segala kekesalannya tadi mulai menghilang perlahan.

XOXOXO

Bagi Jaejin, kehidupan istana itu adalah kehidupan paling membosankan yang pernah ada di dunia. Bagaimana tidak? Kau harus mengerjakan rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya. Tidak bisa menolak, harus tepat sama dan tidak bisa melakukan inovasi baru. Semua sudah diatur oleh istana. Mulai dari kapan kau bangun, kapan kau makan, kapan kau belajar, bahkan kapan kau bicarapun telah diatur dan tidak boleh dilanggar seenaknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin satu hal yang dibebaskan hanya bernapas. Oh! Salah! Sekali kau bernapas di tempat yang dilarang, kau juga sama saja akan mati. Haah.. baik, kembali ke persepsi awal. Tidak ada yang bebas di dalam kehidupan istana. Dan ironisnya, hanya Jaejin yang merasakan tekanan itu. Setidaknya itu yang pangeran muda ini pikirkan.

"Kau masih tetap ingin pergi?" Wonbin mencoba mencegah teman karibnya itu dengan pandangannya. Kini pangeran muda Hwanin di hadapannya telah bertransformasi menjadi pemuda desa biasa dengan pakaian lusuh. "Kau tahu, kau sekarang sudah menginjak usia dewasa. Harusnya kau mulai menghilangkan kebiasaan kekanakanmu ini."

Jaejin sama sekali tidak berniat merespon. Ia tetap saja sibuk mengecek bekalnya untuk hari ini. Seperti biasa, Lee Jaejin akan menghilang dari istana selama sehari semalam. Festival akan dimulai sebentar lagi, dan kalau gerbang istana sudah terbuka, ia bisa dengan leluasa menyusup keluar istana.

"Jaejin!"

"Urus saja kepentinganmu sendiri! Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar di luar. Udara di sini sudah terlalu busuk." Jaejin mengerakkan ikatan kantong bekal di punggungnya. "Lagipula ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini. Untuk apa kau permasalahkan sekarang?" Jaejin memandang sengit ke arah sahabat karibnya itu. Kenapa juga Wonbin harus mencegahnya hari ini.

"Kau bisa pergi di saat festival-festival yang lain, tapi kali ini berbeda, ini bukan hanya hari ulang tahun ayahmu, tapi juga hari penobatan putra mahkota. Sungguh tidak sopan kalau kau tidak hadir di acara sepenting ini."

"CK! Sudah! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Lagipula tadi aku juga sudah bertemu dengan Jonghyun-Hyung. Dia tahu kalau aku tidak akan hadir."

"Tapi!"

Wonbin sudah tidak berdaya lagi untuk bicara. Pangeran mudanya sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkan istana. meninggalkan Wonbin dengan kekhawatirannya yang terlalu pekat. 'Aku punya firasat buruk untuk hari ini..'

XOXOXO

"Yang Mulia, festival sudah akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Anda harus segera kembali ke istana utama." Kasim Jang yang kini tengah memakai pakaian pedangan keliling, berbisik pada laki-laki di sebelahnya. Ia juga memakai jenis pakaian yang sama dengan kasim Jang sekarang. "Yang mulia.."

"Hahaha.. aku tahu.. baiklah-baiklah.. aku harus menghentikan kesenangan ini dan kembali ke istana, kan?"

Kasim Jang hanya bisa menghela nafas diam-diam. Selama puluhan tahun menjadi kasim pribadi kaisar, ia masih saja belum bisa mengerti kebiasaan aneh raja-nya itu. Sejak usia muda, Lee Joowon memiliki kebiasaan menyelinap keluar istana dengan menyamar. Kalau tidak menjadi pedangan keliling, ia akan menjadi petani miskin dengan kain lusuh sebagai pembalut tubuh. Kebiasaan aneh ini bukan tidak diketahui keluar istana, hanya saja mereka sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengubah kebiasaan raja muda itu. Lalu, demi jaminan keamanan, ibu suri memberi perintah pada kasim Jang untuk mendampingi Kaisar Hwanin kapanpun kebiasaannya kambuh.

"Ayo, pergi." Kasim Jang membungkuk begitu mendengar nada tegas keluar dari Kaisarnya. Nada itu sudah bisa menjadi pertanda bagi telinga tuanya kalau Lee Joowon sudah kembali menjadi sang kaisar bijak Hwanin.

Brukk!

"Yang mu-! Ah! Joowon-ah!"

"Oh! Maaf paman! Aku tidak sengaja!" seorang pemuda mencoba membantu Joowon berdiri.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir anak muda." Joongwon mendongakkan wajah. Bertemu tatap dengan pemuda yang telah menubruk sekaligus menolongnya. Sedetik kemudian mata Kaisar itu membelalak. Bersamaan dengan melebarnya mata pemuda yang tangannya masih memegangi lengannya.

"A-ayah.."

XOXOXO

Angin musim panas bertiup cukup semilir siang ini. Awan putih terbentuk menyerupai kumpulan domba-domba yang tengah bergerilya menantang kebebasan di padang rumput Mahan yang luas. Sesekali, masih terdengar pekikan rusa-rusa jantan yang saling mengadu kekuatan untuk mempertahankan dominasinya. Hukum alam dan tahta memang tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan. Siapa yang kuat, dia yang akan memegang kendali. Dan bagaimana cara untuk menggapainnya, tidak perlu orang lain tahu. Seburuk dan senista apapun.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" perkataan Seunghyun masih cukup jelas ditelinga Minhwan meski pemuda penjual bakpao itu berbicara sembari menggingit sebatang rumput kering. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, mungkin ini sebuah kebiasaan. Atau bisa juga sebuah tindakan coba-coba. Meniru, mungkin.

Sebuah gelangan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun. Minhwan menundukkan muka, ia mendekatkan kedua kakinya ke tubuh. Mencoba merengkuh jiwanya sendiri. Kenyataannya, ia sama sekali belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Perbuatan bodoh yang ia lakukan sekarang memang tanpa strategi apapun awalnya. Tidak ada rencana. Minhwan terlalu terbawa dengan perasaan kalut. Mendengar orang terkasihnya berada dalam bahaya, tubuhnya langsung dikuasai emosi. Emosi yang membawanya sampai ke tempat asing tanpa apapun.

Melihat reaksi pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, Seunghyun menghempaskan dirinya ke atas rumput. Di atasnya, awan berarak berkumpul membentuk sebuah payung besar yang menjadi pelindung kedua insan muda itu dari ganasnya mentari siang.

"Sebenarnya.. apa tujuanmu ke tempat seperti ini?" entah kenapa tenggorokan Seunghyun tercekat setelah melontarkan tanya keduanya. Ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia tahu urusan sesungguhnya pemuda yang baru kemarin di temuinya ini. Semacam firasat, bahwa sekali ia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya, akan membuat ia terjerat kepahitan takdir seumur hidup.

"Aku.." Minhwan menggigit bibir. Sesak rasanya harus menyimpan sesuatu yang begitu besar sendirian. Rasanya seperti terbunuh dengan racun kesengsaraan. Mati mengenaskan secara perlahan-lahan. Sungguh,andai saja boleh berteriak. Pyonsa berusia enambelas tahun ini ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. Beban hidupnya. Kebebasannya. Keinginannya. Dan segala yang ia miliki sendiri yang sudah terenggut sejak ia kecil. Persetan dengan gelar Pyonsa yang ia miliki. Huh! Bahkan ia tidak pernah berharap menyandangnya. Lalu kini, satu-satunya yang ia miliki.. satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami dan menuntunnya berada dalam bahaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa diam saja? Minhwan benar-benar ingin menangis. Dadanya sudah begitu bergemuruh. Sedetik kemudian, airmata yang telah menunggu di ujung pelupuk, jatuh sudah.

"Minhwan-ah.."

"Mianhae!" Seunghyun terperanjat juga begitu tubuh pemuda yang tadi duduk bersebelahan dengannya kini sudah berpindah memeluknya erat. Jantungnya terpacu begitu cepat seperti derap kaki-kaki kuda perang para panglima. Harus berbuat apa ia sekarang? Balas memelukkah? Atau harus menyingkirkan pemuda kecil ini dari atas tubuhnya? Seunghyun kaku. Beberapa saat ia terdiam tanpa sanggup menggerakkan seujung-jaripun. Ajaibnya, begitu kedua telinganya menangkap suara isakan kecil dari pemuda yang sekarang menindih tubuhnya, tanpa perlu dikomando tangannya sudah bergerak mengelus punggung Minhwan pelan. Ah.. sepertinya Seunghyun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya kali ini.

XOXOXO

Pernah kah kau merasakan kebencian yang mendalam pada seseorang? tentu pernah. Pernah merasa begitu mencintai dan merindukan seseorang? itu juga pasti pernah. Tapi pernah kah kau merasakan kebencian begitu pekat pada seseorang dan seiring dengan itu kau juga merasakan cinta yang mendalam pada orang yang sama? Rasanya begitu sakit dan menyedihkan, bukan? Semua serba tak benar. Harus berbuat apa pun tak tahu. Atas dasar apa manusia bisa mengalami keadaan seperti ini? Bukankah ini terlalu kejam? Harus terpekur dalam ketidakmampuan raga dan jiwa. Kenapa? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu terus berhamburan di sekujur tubuh Jaejin sekarang. Kenapa? Apa lagi ini? Kemana permainan nasib akan membawanya kali ini? Keujung kematiankah? Untuk alasan apa ia harus bertemu dengan ayahnya setelah ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menangkap bayangan laki-laki yang menjadi elukan seluruh negeri itu dengan kedua bola matanya. Setelah sekian lama.. kenapa harus sekarang?

"Jadi.." satu kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut ayahandanya sudah cukup untuk melumpuhkan seluruh persendian Jaejin. Beruntung sekarang pangeran muda itu tengah duduk. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena jatuh tanpa sebab. Jaejin menghirup udara diam-diam. Ia memang paling tidak mau terlihat gugup di depan orang lain. Apalagi di depan orang satu ini.

"Yang mulia.. aku-!" Jaejin sudah tidak bisa mencegah lagi tubuhnya untuk tidak tersentak begitu di dengarnya tawa lepas sang kaisar Hwanin. Ia langsung memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada kasim Jang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Tadi kasim tua itu memang sengaja ingin memberi sedikit privasi pada kedua ayah dan anak yang telah lama tak bersua itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA… kau juga punya kegemaran seperti ini? HAHAHAHA.. ternyata bukan cuma aku anggota keluarga kerajaan yang gila. Atau.. malah hanya kita berdua yang masih waras?" Kembali, kaisar mulia Hwanin itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jaejin semakin tak mengenali orang yang di hadapannya sekarang. Sungguh berbeda dengan diri sang penguasa tanah Hwanin yang ia tahu selama hidua tujuhbelas tahun lamanya. Kemana perginya wajah aristocrat yang penuh wibawa sekaligus kediktaktoran itu. Dimana diri seorang konservatif dengan kekuasaan absolute itu sekarang? Jaejin seperti melihat orang yang berbeda. Seperti inikah sesungguhnya orang yang telah ikut andil dalam keberadaannya itu?

"Jaejin-ah..," kaisar Lee Joowon sudah berhasil mengatur nafas setelah tertawa begitu lama. Dipandangi putra termudanya itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang.." gamblang sekali perubahan wajah ceria sang kaisar. Jaejin bisa melihat dengan jelas adanya kesenduan di sana. Dan, apa itu penyesalan mendalam kah? Jaejin tak mengerti.

"Sudah berapa tahun aku tak melihatmu. Lima tahun, kah? Ah.. waktu itu kau masih sekecil ini." Joowon memberikan tanda tinggi dengan membawa tangannya sebatas perut. "Dan lihat dirimu sekarang? Kau sudah hampir mencapai kepalaku. Hahaha.. "

Perasaan apa ini? begitu hangat sekaligus mematikan. Berapa lama Jaejin menunggu waktu-waktu seperti ini datang. Sampai-sampai ia sudah tidak mau lagi memikirkannya. Menyerah sudah. Jaejin memang sudah menyerah dan menutup rasanya dulu sekali. Lalu kenapa bisa sekarang ia merasakannya lagi? Apa mungkin ia mulai kembali mengharap? Jangan! Tolong! Ini harus berhenti sebelum ia jatuh semakin dalam.

"Aku harus pergi!" dengan segenap sisa sekuatan yang entah masih ia dapat darimana, Jaejin berdiri. Mengusung bekal yang ia bawa ke punggungnya dan mulai beranjak dari situ. Baru selangkah saja, Jaejin merasakan tangannya ditarik. Begitu ia menoleh, tubuhnya sudah berada dalam pelukan hangat Joowon. Sang Kaisar Hwanin. Ayahandanya.

XOXOXO

Entah sudah berapa kali Hongki mondar-mandir di depan kamar. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah basi besar berisi air hangat. Sesekali ia menggingit bibir. Sesekali juga ia menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri secara cepat. Mungkin untuk mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Apa tujuan pemuda berparas cantik itu sebenarnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ibunya menyuruh Hongki untuk memanaskan air. Bukan untuk diminum, tapi untuk mengelap tubuh pemuda terluka yang sekarang terbaring di kamar mereka. Inilah penyebab kebimbangan Hongki. Ia sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengan pemuda yang diselamatkannya kemarin hanya dia di rumah ini. Ingin meminta bantuan Seunghyun, tetapi Hongki tidak tahu harus mencari pemuda pembuat onar itu dimana sore-sore begini. Lagi pula, kenapa juga ia harus berpikir berulang-ulang hanya untuk mengelap tubuh seorang pemuda. Sudah jelas sama-sama pria. Apa masalahnya? Bahkan ia dan Seunghyun sudah biasa mandi di sungai bersama-sama tanpa memakai pakaian sehelaipun.

"Aish! Kau kenapa sih Lee Hongki!" pemuda manis itu menghentak-hentakkan kedua kaki rampingnya ke tanah. Sebelum menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Maaf.. apa kau sudah bangun, tuan?" Hongki hendak bersorak lega ketika tidak ada sahutan apapun dari penghuni kamar. Ia sekarang punya alasan untuk mengelak dari tugasnya ini. Namun sepertinya dewa sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Hongki untuk hidup tenang. Baru saja tangannya mendorong setengah pintu untuk keluar, gemerecit ranjang terdengar.

"Oh.. kau rupanya.. ada apa?"

Hongki tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Begitu suara berat pemuda yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya ini mencapai kedua telinganya. Daya magnet apa yang bisa menarik seorang Hongki dengan mudah menuju pria yang bahkan sedikitpun tidak ia ketahui latar belakangnya.

"Hongki-ah?" Hongki hampir mati. Atau memang ia sudah mati? Sejak kapan namanya bisa seindah itu untuk diucapkan?

"A-aku.." Hongki menelan ludah. Sekarang ia bukan malu pada pemuda di depannya, tap malu pada dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tak mampu mengendalikan perasaan. "Aku ke sini untuk membersihkanmu. Maksudku! Sejak kemarin kau kan sama sekali belum membersihkan diri. Jadi, aku pikir kau mau aku membantu mengelap tubuhmu." Astaga.. kenapa rasanya apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan keluar menjadi kalimat yang salah.

"Kau belum tahu namaku, kan? Aku Choi Jonghun. Maaf, jika tadi pagi aku bertindak kurang sopan padamu." Seyum terpampang di wajah tanpa cela miliknya. "\

Hongki menjajal keberanian dengan menatap mata Jonghun kali ini, "Aku juga minta maaf karena langsung pergi begitu saja. Mianhaeyo, Jonghun-shii.." indah.. begitu indah, lembut dan mudahnya ia mengucapkan nama itu dengan bibirnya. Seperti nama itu memang tercipta untuk ia ucapkan seumur hidup. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Hongki saat ini? Rasanya ia bisa memukuli dirinya sendiri karena sempat berpikir hal-hal semacam itu.

Jonghun meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Hongki. Apa yang menarik dari pemuda penjerat jiwanya itu. Wajahnya memang begitu cantik, tetapi Jonghun yakin bukan itu yang membuatnya terpikat. Tidak, harus ada hal istimewa untuk bisa memberikan alasan yang kuat kenapa hatinya bisa tunduk patuh dalam sekali tatap.

Kemudian, kilauan itu ia temukan. Kedua mata indah itu. Mata yang menjadi milik seorang Lee Hongki. Penakluk hatinya.

"Jonghun-shii.. maaf, aku harus membuka bajumu." Jonghun terperanjat sesaat mendengar kalimat tersebut. "Apa?"

"Maksudku, aku harus membersihkan tubuhmu. Jadi tidak mungkin kau tetap memakai baju, kan?" Tepat setelah Hongki selesai bicara, keduanya terdiam. Semburat merah sapuan langit senja terbentuk di pipi keduanya. Apa-apaan semua ini?

"Aku.. masih bisa melepas bajuku sendiri." Jonghun mencoba bicara dengan nada tenang. Ia tidak ingin kegugupannya muncul ke permukaan. Sungguh akan malu dia jika hal itu terjadi. Dengan sedikit meringis menahan sakit, ia mencoba membuka baju yang ia kenakan. Tidak sulit, karena ia memang hanya memakai satu lapis kain saja.

Hongki segera membasahi kain yang ia bawa. Setelah Jonghun selesai dengan bajunya, Hongki mendekat. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, ia mulai membasuh lengan kokoh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau memiliki lengan yang kokoh.. Kau pasti seorang pekerja keras." Hongki memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Sejak kecil aku sudah memikul kayu bakar bertumpuk-tumpuk, tapi aku belum juga bisa mendapat lengan sepertimu." Jonghun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kesal Hongki. Semakin manis.

"Tidak perlu memiliki lengan sepertiku kau sudah terlihat kuat." Gerakan usapan tangan Hongki terhenti. "Dengan tubuh sekecil ini dan bisa melakukan hal-hal seberat itu, kau bahkan terlihat jauh lebih kuat dariku." Jonghun melanjutkan. Komandan Pyonsa itu perlahan memegang tangan Hongki. Ia menarik kain dari genggaman Hongki dan menaruhnya sembarangan. Satu tangannya tak lepas dari tangan gemetar pemuda cantik itu. Jonghun menatap lembut mata penghipnotisnya. Ia regup kilau yang ada di dalamnya. Mencoba memasuki daerah terlarang yang bukan miliknya. "Lee Hongki.. kau terlalu kuat untukku.."

XOXOXO

Kesunyian.. begitu sunyi sampai-sampai hanya detak jantung saja yang bisa ia dengar. Dua detak jantung berbeda yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi sebuah sinkronisasi tanpa cela. Begitu indah.. berdegup bersama dan berdampingan. Jaejin luluh, pertahanannya jatuh. Ia dekap erat sosok yang tengah memeluknya hangat. Betapa rindu ia dengan semua ini. Bertahun-tahun ia memohon untuk bisa merasakan sentuhan kecil sang ayah. Apa yang ia minta tidak banyak. Hanya sepotong kecil bentuk ungkapan sayang. Gestur kecil yang bisa memberikan Jaejin keyakinan untuk berucap lantang di hadapan seluruh dunia, 'Ini aku Lee Jaejin. Anak yang masih memiliki ayah. Bukan lagi anak terbuang yang dinistakan'. Maka, di tengah paradox keramaian dan kesunyian ini Jaejin menangis dalam diam. Ia keluarkan semua yang telah tersembunyi kuat di dalam dirinya sekian lama. Rasa sakitnya. Rasa pedihnya. Kekecewaannya. Semua. Ia ingin.. sekali saja.. menjadi Lee Jaejin yang lemah. Lee Jaejin yang membutuhkan kasih sayang, membutuhkan pengakuan. Hanya sekali saja.. di dalam pelukan erat ayahandanya. Sekarang ini.. Sekali.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat menderita beberapa tahun ini. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku selama ini. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Joowon menghembuskan nafas berat. Semakin erat ia memeluk putranya itu begitu ia rasakan pundaknya basah. "Putraku, Lee Jaejin.. maafkan ketidakberdayaan ayahmu ini, nak.."

Pecah sudah. Hancur semua dinding pertahanan Jaejin. Ia luapkan semua tangisnya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Tidak peduli lagi jika suara tangisnya terdengar oleh semua orang. Jaejin hanya ingin menangis dalam kelegaan dan kebahagiaan ini.

Keduanya semakin terlarut. Tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang menyadari keadaan sekitar. Tidak dengan keramaian yang semakin menjadi. Tidak dengan tubuh berpelukan mereka yang sempoyongan terlempar kesana-kemari oleh berpuluh-puluh orang yang berbondong-bondong memasuki istana. Tidak juga sadar jika mereka berdua telah menghilang dari pengawasan Kasim Jang. Mereka tetap dalam posisi semula. Saling mendekap erat. Tak mau lepas. Seakan membayar semua waktu kebersamaan mereka yang terenggut beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Ugkh!" jerit tertahan ayahnya membuat Jaejin membuka mata. Begitu cahaya memasuki kedua mata miliknya. Dunia menjadi gelap. Di hadapannya dan di belakang ayahnya sekarang, berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan seringai menakutkan. Yang membuat Jaejin semakin membelalakkan mata adalah belati yang kini telah menancam di punggung ayahnya. Tidak mungkin!

"Ka-kau.."

"Selamat menyaksikan kematian ayahmu, anak muda." Dan dalam sekejam mata, lelaki pembunuh itu menghilang. Menyisakan tubuh limbung kaisar Hwanin dalam dekapan lemah putranya.

TBC

AN: entah kenapa saya nangis waktu buat adegan ayah dan anak ini. padahal gak sedih-sedih amat. saya memang terlalu sensitif kalo soal hubungan orangtua dan anak#ngelap ingus

Maaf juga karena baru bisa updet sekarang. Bagi yang sudah lupa dengan cerita chapter yang lalu, bisa baca lagi kok. Gak bayar!#dilempar jauh-jauh.

Apa chapter ini begitu membosankan dan mengecewakan? Atau sudah sesuai dengan kebutuhan*?* anda?

Saatnya Komen!


	5. Chapter 5

The Tales of Rebellion

Chapter 5

By

Shinhwan [HaraKiri]

XOXOXO

Remang, pendar cahaya lilin tak sanggup menyinari semua liku dan sudut kamar luas itu. Cahaya bulan separoh yang merangsek masuk lewat jendela besar di sudut kamar juga tak mampu menghapus gelap yang ada. Sosok bertubuh kecil duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut. Punggungnya setengah bersandar pada dinding kayu dingin nan keras. Matanya kosong.. redup menatap hampa tanpa nyawa. Masih bisa dilihat sisa-sisa lelehan airmata membekas di kedua pipi putih miliknya. Kering sudah sekarang.. entah itu karena memang sudah habis. Atau karena memang tidak bisa lagi dikeluarkan. Lengan kecil sosok itu semakin mengeratkan tautan dirinya. Seakan mencoba membangun pertahanan pada dirinya mengkipun jelas ia tahu semua itu tidak berguna sedikitpun. Sekalipun tidak. Sedemikian juga dengan pertahanan jiwanya yang sudah terkoyak habis sampai tak bersisa.

Satu helaan nafas menghantarkan ingatan sosok itu pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat hidupnya kandas seperti terjun bebas dari puncak tertinggi gunung Hwanin. Kejadian dalam hari terkelam dalam hidupnya.

Flashback

Lemah.. suara detak jantung yang berasal dari tubuh dalam dekapan Jaejin semakin melemah. Kaki-kaki kokoh yang biasa menjadi tiang penyangga dan tak pernah bisa dipatahkan selama puluhan tahun kini mulai tunduk. Lemas menekuk menyambut bumi. Tubuh muda Jaejin yang menyangganya pun ambruk sudah. Pasrah menghantam tanah.

"A-ayah.." Jaejin bergetar. Apa-apaan ini! sebuah gurauan, kah? Tidak! Ini salah! pasti hanya sebuah mimpi dan ilusi mematikan yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Jaejin rela.. ia rela semua hal indah yang baru saja ia alami dengan ayah tercintanya hanya berupa mimpi kosong. Ia rela.. bila kasih yang baru saja ia dapat hanya sebuah mimpi sesaat meskipun kasih itu hal yang begitu ia damba selama bertahun-tahun. Sungguh.. bahkan jika ia harus menderita lagi sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak keberatan.

"Jaejin.." suara yang biasa begitu gagah dan tegas, kini terdengar begitu lirih. Sungguh menyedihkan bagi seseorang yang bestatus sebagai kaisar penguasa Hwanin. Jaejin menyambut segera tangan gemetar yang menyongsong wajahnya. "Ayah.." Tangan gemetar itu tetep meneruskan perjalanan tersendatnya, membelai pelan wajah pangeran muda putranya dengan penuh kasih. Jaejin tersentak. Suara teriakan terkejut dari orang-orang dan lolongan pilu kasim Jang tak ada satupun yang sanggup memasuki dunia terisolasi ayah dan anak itu. Seakan-akan, ada dinding pelindung kuat yang mengitari mereka dari gangguan dunia luar. Dunia kejam yang selama ini memisahkan mereka.

"Jae..jin.. pu-traku.." wajah kaisar Hwanin nan mulia itu semakin memucat. Darah segar yang keluar dari luka menganga di punggungnya mengucur deras. Luka tusukan itu begitu dalam, sepertinya menembus sampai ke paru-paru. Dengan melihat keadaan Kaisar yang begitu cepat melemah, bisa diasumsikan kalau belati yang digunakan tadi juga sudah terlumuri racun mematikan.

"Ayah! Ayah! Aku mohon jangan bicara.. aku akan segera membawa Ayah ke istana." Nafas Jaejin mulai memburu. Setelah rasa terkejutnya usai, panik kini sudah menunjukkan dominansinya.

"Yang Mulia!" Kasim Jang tergopoh-gopoh berlari menghampiri tubuh Kaisarnya yang masih berada di dalam dekapan erat Pangeran Jaejin. "Yang Mulia!" tubuh paruh baya kasim utama istana Hwanin itu ambruk disebelah Jaejin. Ketakutan dan kesedihan terpadu menjadi satu terlukis di wajah tuanya. Sungguh semua ini di luar dugaan.

"Ya-yang Mulia! Bertahanlah! Saya mohon…"

"AYAH!"

Semua teriakan memohon dari kasim Jang dan Jaejin hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala lemah oleh sang Kaisar. Seperti tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk terakhir kalinya, Joowon mencoba sekuat tenaga mengangkat kepalanya ke arah sang putra. Tetapi sepertinya seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki telah lenyap. Maka dengan apa yang tersisa, ia mencoba memberi isyarat pada Jaejin untuk mendekat. Beruntung, putranya yang pandai itu segera mengerti dan mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut sang ayah.

"To-tolong.. sam..paikan maafku ke-pada bibimu.. dan tolong.. hen-tikan di..a.."

Flashback End

Jaejin kembali terisak pelan. Kata-kata terakhir ayahnya sebelum para pengawal merenggut paksa tubuh dingin Kaisar dari rengkuhannya terus saja terngiang. Menggaung sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Selalu sanggup membuannya bergetar dalam tangis, meratap dalam kesedihan dan menerawang dalam kebingungan. Apa arti semua itu? kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Jaejin mencengkeram rambutnya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya begitu pening. Segala beban yang ia tanggung sekarang menjadi berkali-kali lipat beratnya. Bagaimana mampu ia bertahan sekarang? Rasanya Jaejin ingin berteriak keras-keras untuk melepas semua beban ini. Tapi kemudian, nyawanya yang menjadi taruhan. Tidak! Jaejin tidak boleh mati sebelum mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ayahnya. Tidak!

Jaejin semakin mencengkeram kuat rambutnya. Rasa perih sudah tak lagi ia rasakan. Emosi menjadi penguasa. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Bahkan jika ia harus menerima hujaman pedang sekalipun, ia tidak akan bisa merasakan apa-apa saat ini. Tubuh kurus ringkih sang pangeran muda semakin bergetar hebat. "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Jaejin! Hentikan!" Sepasang tangan kokoh Wonbin memegangi kedua tangan Jaejin. Mencoba dengan perlahan melepas genggaman kuat Jaejin pada rambutnya.

"Tidak! Jangan bunuh aku! Tidak!" Jaejin berontak keras. Sentuhan lembut dari Wonbin dirasanya sebagai pukulan kasar para algojo istana.

"Jaejin tenanglah! Ini aku, Wonbin! Jaejin-ah!" bangsawan muda Oh itu langsung memeluk kuat-kuat sahabat kecilnya. Betapa rapuh pemuda terkasihnya itu sekarang. Setitik airmata sarjana muda itu jatuh perlahan. Seandainya bisa.. seandainya saja Wonbin bisa menggantikan rasa sakit yang kini tengah dirasakan Jaejin, ia pasti akan lebih merasa berguna. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Hanya hal kecil seperti ini.. memeluknya.. menenangkannya.. memanggil namanya selembut mungkin. Mencoba menyadarkan pangeran mudanya bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

"Jaejin-ah.. Jaejin.. Jaejin.."

XOXOXO

"Ini sudah hari kelima kematian Kaisar Lee. Tidak kah kita harus segera mengangkat putra mahkota? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan tahta kosong lebih lama lagi, kan?" Perdana menteri dalam negeri Hwanin angkat bicara. Sekarang tengah diadakan rapat tertutup dewan istana. Tiga belas perdana menteri dari berbagai bidang telah berkumpul untuk menentukan nasib Hwanin selanjutnya.

"Mengangkat putra mahkota katamu? Cih! Apa kau tidak pernah membaca buku pusaka Hwanin? Di sana jelas-jelas tertera jika sampai seorang Kaisar dibunuh ketika hari pengangkatan putra mahkota, bencana yang lebih besar akan menghantam Hwanin jika putra mahkota tetap diangkat." Perkataan menteri pertahanan disambut dengan anggukan kepala sebagian besar menteri lain.  
"Huh! Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mempercayai tahayul seperti itu, Menteri pertahanan Kim. Bukankah kau ini ahli strategi perang? Apakah kau juga akan langsung lari dari medan perang hanya karena tahayul bodoh? Heh!"

Brak!

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu menteri Park!Apa kau sudah kehilangan sopan santunmu!" dengan nafas terengah karena menahan emosi, menteri pertahanan Kim menggebrak meja. Ia merasa harga dirinya tengah diinjak-injak oleh menteri dalam negeri Hwanin yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dengan diangkatnya putra mahkota, kau akan segera turun jabatan? Aku dengar-dengar, putra mahkota Jonghyun sudah tidak mempercayaimu dan lebih memilih Jendral Choi untuk menjadi menteri pertahanan negara. Heh?"

"KAU!"

"HENTIKAN!" satu gebrakan keras, membuat seluruh perhatian ketigabelas menteri teralihkan ke satu arah. Tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan pangeran kedua Lee Jungshin seakan baru menyadarkan mereka kalau tidak hanya ada mereka sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Apa begini cara kalian menghormati Kaisar? Kita masih berada dalam masa berduka! Dan apa yang kalian lakukan? Berebut seperti anak kecil." Jungshin beranjak dari kursinya. Jelas sekali ia terlihat begitu marah dan kesal. "Silakan teruskan pertemuan konyol ini sendiri. Saya permisi." Dengan itu, Jungshin meninggalkan ruang rapat istana. Menyisakan wajah ketakutan para perdana menteri. Leher mereka terancam.

XOXOXO

Tidak ada hal yang begitu menakutkan di dunia ini selain darah. Iya! Kalau kau berbicara tentang darah, tentu akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Bayangkan saya betapa merah dan pekatnya darah itu. Setidaknya itulah apa yang ada dalam benak Minhwan selama ini. Ia mungkin seorang pyonsa, tatapi siapa yang bisa melarangnya untuk membenci- oh bukan- takut dengan si merah pekat itu.

"Yah! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja disana? Cepat bantu aku memotong ayam-ayam ini." Seunghyun mulai mengomel kesal begitu melihat rekan kerjanya hanya berdiri mematung tanpa mau membantu. Setelah Minhwan menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya ia mengunjungi pulau Mahan, mereka memutuskan untuk bersama-sama mencari kakak sepupu Minhwan yang hilang itu. Mahan mungkin terlihat kecil, tetapi cukup luas juga dalamnya. Kau tidak akan bisa menjangkau seluruh bagian pulau hanya dengan dua atau tiga hari berjalan kaki. Karena itu Seunghyun berpikir mereka harus mengumpulkan uang yang cukup sebelum benar-benar melakukan pencarian. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka tengah berada di belakang rumah makan. Kedua pemuda itu mendapat pekerjaan untuk memotong beberapa ekor ayam yang akan digunakan untuk membuat hidangan. Seunghyun sudah berhasil memotong dua ekor ayam sendirian tadi, dan selama itu, teman barunya hanya berdiri mematung saja. Tidak ada gelagat sedikitpun untuk membantu. Bahkan Minhwan malah semakin menjauhkan diri ke belakang. Bosan menunggu reaksi dari sahabat barunya, Seunghyun segera melepaskan ayam yang tadi sudah siap ia potong dan berjalan mendekati Minhwan. Segera saja tangan kecil Minhwan terkunci dalam genggaman kuat Seunghyun. Ditariknya pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu kembali ke posisi awalnya. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan ketakutan yang diperlihatkan Minhwan. Baru ketika Pyonsa muda itu melihat lubangan kecil penampung darah ia mulai berontak.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Memang untuk siapa aku mau susah-susah mencari pekerjaan ini." Seunghyun duduk bersila dan menarik paksa Minhwan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Minhwan menutup mata rapat-rapat sambil menggingit bibirnya. Jantung terpacu, berdetak terlalu kencang. Memacu aliran darahnya semakin cepat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ketakutannya sudah mencapai batas. Ia memang sudah menutup matanya, namun bayangan darah pekat yang sempat ia lihat tadi sudah bener-benar merasuk memenuhi ruang alam sadarnya. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, tubuhnya limbung jatuh ke tanah.

XOXOXO

Jonghun menatap lembut pemuda cantik yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Luka yang ia derita sudah mulai mengering, terima kasih pada pemuda cantik bernama Lee Hongki yang sudah merawatnya dengan baik beberapa hari terakhir. Ia sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan dengan kekuatannya sendiri sekarang. Sebenarnya, hal itu sudah dapat ia lakukan sejak hari kedua ia terluka, hanya saja.. bagaimana mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk dapat bersandar dan diam-diam memeluk tubuh indah pemuda desa itu kalau tidak dengan berpura-pura kesakitan. Komandan Pyonsa muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya jika mengingat akan hal itu. Apa yang merasuki pikirannya sampai-sampai ia melakukan hal kekanakan dan bodoh macam itu masih ia pertanyakan sampai sekarang. Satu hal yang ia tahu, orang yang berada di sampingnya ini memiliki semacam zat pengingat beracun. Sangat mematikan dan membuatmu kecanduan hanya dengan mencium aromanya saja. Dan Choi Jonghun, ia telah menjadi korbannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, harusnya kau tetep tinggal di rumah saja tadi. Aku sudah terlambat, jadi kita tidak bisa beristirahat di sini." mata berbinar Hongki terlayang menatap Jonghun setelah ia sadar pemuda itu menatapnya sejak tadi. Hongki berpikir, mungkin Jonghun ingin meminta beristirahat sebentar. Ia sebenarnya belum benar-benar mengizinkan pasiennya itu untuk berjalan jauh. Sebentar-sebentar Hongki berhenti untuk memelankan tempo langkah kakinya. Ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu membuat Jonghun kesulitan mengikuti. Dengan cara berjalan seperti ini, tentu saja mereka akan semakin lama sampai ke tempat tujuan. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, ini satu-satunya cara agar luka Jonghun tidak kembali membuka. Hongki menghela nafas kesal. Bibirnya membuat satu bangun kerucut yang menggemaskan. Ia sudah pasti terlambat sampai ke kedai sekarang.

"Hongki-shii.. kau tak perlu memelankan jalanmu kalau kau takut terlambat. Aku pasti bisa mengimbangi langkah kakimu secepat apapun itu." senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampan Jonghun. Hanya saja bagi Hongki, senyuman itu terlihat seperti sebuah ejekan. Apa mau orang ini sebenarnya.

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Maaf?"

"Kau mencoba mengejekku, kan?" Hongki berhenti dan berdiri tepat menghadap pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua tangan mungil Hongki tertangkup di depan dada. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan luar biasa. Mencoba memberikan intimidasi pada pemuda gagah di depannya. Hongki sudah berniat tersenyum menang melihat ekspresi Jonghun yang mulai salah tingkah. Lalu semuanya berubah dalam sekejap. Bersamaan dengan tangan Jonghun yang terulur menangkup wajah Hongki.

"Lee Hongki… Bisakah kau berhenti untuk tidak menjeratku sekali saja?"

XOXOXO

Hening menyelimuti biara. Udara sekeliling dipenuhi dengan aroma puluhan dupa yang terbakar terus-menerus tanpa pernah padam. Ribuan kelopak bunga lotus terapung dalam sebuah belanga emas besar dengan ukiran kepala naga dan elang di keempat sisinya. Di sudut utara ruangan, puluhan papan kayu bertuliskan Hangul selapis emas tertatap rapi dalam pundi berundak beralaskan sutra merah lembut. Seakan memberikan penghargaan tertinggi pada orang-orang mulia penyandang nama-nama yang tertera di papan-papan kayu tersebut.

Pangeran Jonghyun berdiri duduk bersimpuh menghadap sebuah papan kayu baru yang diletakkan paling atas. Ia beri lima kali penghormatan padanya. Sikap putra mahkota itu begitu khusyuk. Tenggelam dalam doa ikhlas untuk orang terkasihnya.

"Ayah.." Jonghyun berjalan mendekati undakan sakral. Dihidupkannya beberapa batang dupa yang tadi ia bawa. Ia tancapkan batang-batang dupa itu berdampingan dengan dupa-dupa lainnya yang sekarang sudah mulai terbakar habis.

"Ayah.. seperti janjiku kemarin, hari ini aku akan menemanimu seharian. Yang Mulia tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi di sana." Jemari Jonghyun menggenggam kuat. Meremas kain sutra yang ia kenakan. Kenyataan pahit yang datang tiba-tiba. Berkali-kalipun Jonghyun bersembahyang untuk menghormati arwah ayahnya, ia masih tetep tidak percaya. Kaisar Hwanin meninggal di hari perayaan ulang tahunnya dengan terbunuh. Ironis. Bagaimana sekarang negara lain akan menilai Hwanin? Negara lemah dengan sistem pertahan payah. Sebuah negara yang bahkan melindungi nyawa Kaisarnya sendiripun tak mampu. Tipe negara yang mudah untuk diserang dan ditaklukkan. Santapan lezat negara haus kekuasaan seperti Baekjae dan sekutu-sekutunya. Jonghyun memejamkan mata sejenak. Menebalkan dinding-dinding kesabarannya agar tak mudah tertembus dendam. 'Ayah.. aku pasti akan menyelesaikan semua ini sampai tuntas. Bahkan jika aku harus menukarnya dengan nyawaku.'

"Hyung-nim.." satu tepukan lembut di bahu Jonghyun membuyarkan renungannya. Ia menoleh pelan. Wajah khawatir dongsaeng pertamanya ia dapati.

"Jungshin.."

"Hyung.. ada yang harus aku diskusikan denganmu sekarang."

"Tidak bisakah menunggu besok? Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani ayah seharian di sini." Jonghyun baru saja hendak mengembalikan posisi duduknya. Tapi tatapan darurat dan cengkeraman Jungshin di bahunya membuat ia menghela nafas berat dan mulai beranjak berdiri. "Ikut aku.. kita keluar dari sini."

Dengan sigap, Junshin mengikuti Hyungnya keluar. Tentu dengan memberi ayahnya penghormatan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jonghyun memulai pembicaraan. Ia pandangi Jungshin yang kini berdiri di depannya. Mereka masih berada di depan pintu ruang sembahyang, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk sekedar menghormati arwah para leluhur. Lagipula, Jonghyun masih akan berada di sini untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Hyung, rapat tiga belas menteri tertinggi gagal. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil keputusan untuk mengatasi kegentingan ini."

"Bagaimana dengan ibu suri dan para penasehat istana? apa mereka juga tidak punya pendapat?"

Jungshin membuang nafas sambil menggeleng pelan, "Hyung.. kau harus segera naik tahta sekarang. Singgasana tidak bisa dibiarkan kosong terlalu lama."

"Aku tidak akan menduduki singgasana sebelum benar-benar menyelesaikan semua ini. Tidak akan ada penobatan apapun sebelum dalang pembunuhan Yang Mulia Kaisar dipenggal. Tidak peduli siapapun itu."

XOXOXO

"Ka-kau duduk di sini saja.." Hongki menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat berbicara. Ingin rasanya ia tenggelam saja di dalam perut bumi daripada harus menatap wajah pemuda di depannya. Belum lagi, jemarinya yang masih terus digenggap erat oleh Jonghun sejak tragedi kecil di jalan tadi tanpa sekalipun pernah dilepas. "Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Aku harus bekerja sekarang.." Hongki mencoba menarik lepas tangannya, tapi bukan semakin longgar, Jonghun malah semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. "Jonghun-shii.."

"Hongki-hyung! Bantu aku!" lengkingan Seunghyun membuat sepasang insan tadi menoleh serempak ke asal suara.

"Seunghyun?"

"Minhwan?"

Jonghun dan Hongki berteriak hampir bersamaan. Membuat lagi-lagi mereka saling menatap bingung. "Jonghun-shii? Kau ken-!" Hongki tak lagi meneruskan kata-katanya begitu melihat Jonghun berlari cepat menuju Seunghyun dan merebut tubuh Minhwan dari gendongan Seunghyun.

"Minhwan-ah! Sadarlah! Kau kenapa? Ayo sadar!" Jonghun menepuk pipi adik sepupunya itu sedikit keras. Mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Perlahan, mata sipit itu terbuka juga.

"Minhwan? haah.. syukur-!"

"HYUNG!"

Bruk!

Jonghun terjungkal ke belakang begitu Minhwan memeluk lehernya dan menindihnya hingga terjatuh.

XOXOXO

"Ck! Sampai kapan sih mereka harus berbisik-bisik berdua begitu!" Seunghyun memukuli meja dengan sumpit, kesal. Matanya terus saja menatap tajam ke arah kedua saudara yang kini sedang melepas rindu beberapa meja darinya. Mereka terlihat saling berbisik tentang sesuatu yang sepertinya serius. Pemuda penjual bakpao itu lalu berbalik menatap Hongki-Hyung-nya yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Hyung, kenapa sejak tadi kau diam saja? Hyung~!" Seunghyun menggoyang-goyangkan badan Hongki yang masih menatap kosong ke depan tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Hyung!"

"Aish! Aku ini belum tuli! Jangan berteriak sekeras itu di telingaku, bodoh!" Hongki menatap nanar Seunghyun yang malah memberinya cengiran lebar.

"Hehehe.. itu karena kau tak mempedulikanku sejak tadi." Seunghyun pura-pura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hongki sudah bersiap memukul kepala Seunghyun sebelum sesuatu terbersit di benaknya.

"Seunghyun, tadi kau bilang mereka sepupu, kan? Tahu darimana kau? Apa Minhwan memberitahumu? Apa saja yang sudah ia katakan padamu?" Hongki memberondong Seunghyun dengan pertanyaan tanpa henti. Memang Jonghun sudah lama tinggal bersamanya, tetapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir pemuda tampan itu yang berkaitan dengan jati dirinya. Dan sebagai penolong yang baik, ia tentu tak mau memaksa. Sejak saat dimana ia menemukan pemuda itu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka menganga di perut, Hongki sudah yakin orang yang ditolongnya itu pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Hanya saja, entah karena apa Hongki seperti tidak mau tahu tentang semua itu. Seperti jika ia sampai mengetahui identitas Jonghun yang sebenarnya, itu akan membawanya dalam penyesalan seumur hidup. Namun sekarang, ia sudah tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya. Sedikit saja, ia ingin menjadi bagian dari rahasia besar yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Jonghun.

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu banyak.. yang aku tahu, alasan Minhwan mengunjungi pulau ini adalah untuk menemukan kakak sepupunya. Ia bilang, nyawa kakak sepupunya sedang terancam. Ia datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Ckck.. tapi bodohnya, dia sama sekali tak membawa apa-apa ke mari. Dia itu polos apa bodoh…" Seunghyun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan gelangan kepala. Ia kemudian kembali keaktivitasnya semula. Menatap tajam dua bersaudara yang sampai sekarang masih terlibat pembicaraan serius.

Hongki merunduk, memandangi jari-jari tangannya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan terlihat menarik. Dari penjelasan Seunghyun tadi, sudah dapat ia simpulkan kalau memang Jonghun bukanlah orang sembarangan. Lalu pertanyaannya sekarang, orang istimewa macam apa Jonghun itu?

TENG!TENG!TENG!TENG!TENG!

"AYO SEMUA BERKUMPUL-BERKUMPUL! ADA PENGUMUMAN PENTING DARI ISTANA!"

Suara petugas pembaca pengumuman mengumandang keras. Pasar yang sejak tadi sudah gaduh menjadi dua kali lebih ribut. Semua penduduk berbondong-bondong berkumpul untuk mendengar apa pengumuman yang dibawa petugas dari istana. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak mereka. Apa pajak tanah akan dinaikkan tahun ini? Apa Hwanin akan berperang? Pertanyaan semacam itu terus didengungkan para penduduk yang saling menatap dengan was-was.

Hongki dan Seunghyun sudah berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan penduduk sekarang. Mereka berdua juga penasaran dengan berita yang di bawa langsung dari istana. Menjadi penduduk di pulau perbatasan terpencil seperti Mahan membuat mereka jarang mendapatkan kabar resmi dari istana. Sebagian besar isu yang sampai ke telingan mereka hanya lewat tutur mulut ke mulut dengan para pedagang. Dan tentu saja, berita macam itu pasti sudah tidak bisa dikatakan asli. Salahkan mulut manis manusia yang suka menambahi dan mengurangi amanat agar terbingkai dalam satu kisah yang menarik.

Hongki berusaha menembus lautan manusia yang saling berdesakan mencari tempat paling strategis. Tubuhnya yang kecil, membuat ia terpelanting kesana kemari. Ia dan Seunghyun seudah terisah sejak tadi. Pemuda penjual bakpao itu mungkin sudah berhasil menyelinap ke barisan depan. Ck! Terkadang Hongki iri dengan perawakan kurus namun tinggi milik Seunghyun.

Tap!

Satu tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu Hongki, membuat memilik mata bintang itu refleks menoleh. "Jonghun-shii?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Ah.. aku pikir kau masih ingin berbicara dengan sepupumu.." sejenak kedua mata mereka bertemu. Menciptakan semburat kemerahan di wajah Hongki.

"Seseorang sudah merebutnya tadi." Jonghun mengeluarkan lagi senyum lembutnya. Tangan kekarnya berburu jemari lembut Hongki. Ia genggam erat lagi tangan itu. Memberikan sebuah isyarat nyata untuk membawa Hongki membalas senyuman Jonghun dengan tulus.

"PERHATIAN SEMUA!"

Jonghun dan Hongki memutuskan tatapan mesra mereka sebentar untuk memberi perhatian pada informasi yang sebentar lagi akan disampaikan oleh petugas.

"INI ADALAH SURAT PENGUMUMAN RESMI DARI ISTANA. SEMUA PENDUDUK PULAU MAHAN DIHARUSKAN MENGETAHUI PENGUMUMAN INI." petugas itu berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Tentu saja berteriak keras seperti tadi memerlukan tenaga yang tidak sedikit.

"PENGUMUMAN RESMI ISTANA. DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA SEMUA PENDUDUK HWANIN BAHWA YANG MULIA KAISAR HWANIN YANG AGUNG TELAH MENINGAL DUNIA," gemuruh keterkejutan penduduk mengalahkan teriakan petugas pembawa pesan selanjutnya. Para penduduk sudah tidak memperhatikan penjelasan setelah itu. Mereka sudah sibuk dengan spesikulasi mereka sendiri. Riuh pasar Mahan siang itu semakin kacau begitu para penduduk menangisi kepergian Kaisar bersama-sama.

Jonghun terkejut bukan main dengan berita itu. Tubuhnya bagai dihantam gada besar. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi? Iya memang sudah menduga sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa istana dalam waktu dekat. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun kemungkinan ini terlintas dibenaknya. Kaisar Lee meninggal? Apa-apaan ini semua..

Jonghun tersadar dari alam keterkejutannya begitu ia merasakan getaran hebat berasal dari tangannya. Ah.. bukan dari tangannya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya dari tangan yang ia genggam. Komandan Pyonsa itu segera melayangkan tatapannya pada wajah Hongki. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat lelehan airmata jatuh bebas dari mata indah itu tanpa bisa dibendung.

TBC

A/N : chapter yang membosankan. Udah mulai terjadi yang beginian. Gak ada romance menonjol di sini. Mianhanida bagi yang menunggu-nunggu adegan romance. I'm suck at romance.. u,umaaf jug adengan updetnya yang terlalu lama. Makasih banyak buat yang udah mereview! Lov u all!

Mind to gimme review?#FFN mode


End file.
